Le bon ou le mauvais choix ?
by Jenni.ruby
Summary: Et si le sort s'acharnait sur Asriel, le fils de notre survivant national ? Et si les autres dimensions s'en mêlaient ? Et si une prophétie couronnait tout cela ? Vous voulez savoir ? Venez lire ! Chapitre 5 upload !!!!
1. Prologue

Le bon ou le mauvais choix

****

Disclamer : Bien entendu tout est à Miss JK Rowling, (d'abords c'est du plagiat, c'était mon idée !). Sauf mes persos c'est à dire : Asriel, Aubrey, Salomé, Antoine, Alexander, Aricie, Orion, Cassy, Xeldamort, Raven... Je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant...

Titre : Le bon ou le mauvais choix

Genre : Bah je sais pas trop je verrais plus tard

Couple : Surprise, vous saurez bientôt... Enfin si vous lisez. 

L'histoire : Celle de monde parallèle et la façons dont les choix que l'on fait peuvent être déterminant dans la vie, on se pose tous des questions avec des _Si_, et bien nos héros vont connaître leur _Et si._

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire, bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis surtout n'hésitez pas, vous pouvez même m'envoyer des demandes, recommandations, critiques ou quoi que se soit... Je répondrais à tout le monde individuellement ! Et puis les reviews ça me motive quand je vois qu'une douzaine de personnes attendent la suite j'ai envie de me dépêcher de finir pour leurs faire plaisir... Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !

**Prologue :**

****

Deux hommes étaient assit dans une bibliothèque, sur un canapé de cuivre rouge installé devant une cheminée de marbre noir, sur la cheminée des photos, surtout d'une femme très belle, elle faisait de grand sourire aux deux hommes tout en secouant la main d'un air joyeux, près d'elle un enfant, à différent âge, qui tout comme sa mère voulait être vu par les deux hommes. Parfois l'uns d'eux apparaissaient sur l'une des photos, avec eux une autre femme et une fillette, le stéréotype même de la famille heureuse... En ce moment pourtant, les deux hommes en question étaient en train de discuter, enfin une discussion où le ton montait plus qu'il n'aurait dut... Le premier un beau blond aux yeux gris métallisé paraissait très en colère contre l'autre.

****

-Harry, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-Bien sur que si ! On a toujours le choix ! Et pourquoi devrais-je y aller ? Ils m'ont renvoyé alors que je n'avais agis qu'en un acte de légitime défense ! Et si Lui je Le déteste au moins je suis son égal !

-Tu ne crois pas toi-même à ce que tu dis. Et tu pourras revoir ton parrain et Granger... Enfin je ne sais pas moi ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi fais le pour Gin, Asriel et le bébé. S'entêta le blond.

-Arrête ! Il ne leur arrivera rien tant que je serais là pour les protéger.

-Justement ! Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tu y as pensé ? Que fera-t-elle avec les enfants du Survivant et une bande de Mangemorts qui ne rêve que de la violer depuis le premier jour, tu te rappelle votre rencontre elle...

-Draco ça suffit ! Tu es et tu seras toujours là pour elle, jure-moi que tu ne les laisseras jamais la toucher, ni aux enfants, jure-le-moi Draco. 

Le deuxième homme était brun, il n'était pas coiffé ou du moins il n'y paraissait pas, vu les diverses mèches folles qui lui retombaient sur le front, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude devinrent suppliant, quand il fit cette requête à son ami, un corps tout en muscles et pourtant mince devait faire se retourner la gente féminine, enfin il avait été considéré comme l'un des plus beau parti qui soit... Avant...

-Tu n'as pas besoins de le demander, tu sais très bien que je le ferai tout comme tu le ferais pour moi. Après tout nous sommes amis. Mais réfléchis-y. 

Il se tut en voyant entrer une femme, celle des photos, de longs cheveux rouges, lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos, un visage fins aux traits réguliers, mais tellement impassible, pourtant dans ses yeux presque noirs brûlait un feu de colère et de rage. Dans ses bras elle tenait un enfant, il devait avoir environ trois ans, les mêmes cheveux noirs que son père, aussi indomptable et les mêmes yeux que sa mère, il paraissait terrorisé et s'accrochait à celle-ci comme s'il avait peur de la voir disparaître, il tentait visiblement de ne pas pleurer. Les deux hommes surent immédiatement qu'il c'était passé quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Harry s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras pour soulager sa femme, et pour le rassurer, aussitôt le bambin enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son père et se mit à sangloter doucement. Harry lui frotta le dos pour le calmer mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter ses pleurs. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui évita son regard et reprit Asriel, elle l'embrassa tendrement et essaya, elle aussi de le calmer sans grand résultat.

-Chut, mon bébé, maman est là, chut, c'est fini, c'est fini, chut, calme-toi trésor, murmura-t-elle en le berçant.

-Gin que s'est-il passé ? L'interrogea son mari d'une voix douce, comme pour la mettre en confiance.

-Je vais coucher Asriel et je vous explique. 

Elle sortit de la pièce laissant les deux hommes encore plus inquiets. Harry était très en colère et malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas la laisser paraître, on sentait une aura de puissance l'entourait, et Ginny plus que qui conque le remarquerait très vite. D'ailleurs la jeune femme revenait, elle avait passé de l'eau sur son visage mais tout comme son mari on pouvait presque palper la colère qui émanait d'elle.

-Alors que s'est-il encore passé ? Demanda Draco puisque aucuns des deux époux n'étaient visiblement décidés à parler le premier. Ginny soupira en entendant la question, elle alla s'asseoir dans l'uns des confortables canapés, puis commença faiblement.

-Comme vous le savez j'étais allé sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter des vêtements pour le bébé et de nouvelles robes pour Asriel, mais... Elle s'interrompit un instant

-Mais ? Insista Harry qui l'avait rejoint sur le canapé

-Mais il y a eu une attaque, je me suis reculé avec Asriel pour ne pas être dans leurs champs de mire, et j'ai retiré mon capuchon pour qu'ils me reconnaissent, puis j'ai aperçu Macnair et lui aussi m'a vu, il s'est avancé vers moi et j'ai pensé qu'il voulait que je les rejoignent, je lui ai alors montré Asriel et là il m'a fait un horrible sourire, puis il s'est tourné vers mon bébé et lui a lancé le doloris, je l'ai immédiatement stoppé avec un bouclier c'est alors que sont apparut Zabini et Lestrange, ils ont eut le même regard que Macnair et tous trois ont combinés leurs doloris, j'ai comprit que mon bouclier ne serait pas assez puissant pour les arrêter et je me suis jetée devant Asriel qui c'était accroupi par terre, terrorisé, et... Et je l'ai reçu de plein fouet à sa place, et tu sais qu'en ce moment mes sortilèges sont totalement impuissants alors je n'ai pas réussi à le bloquer comme tu m'as appris et je l'ai ressentis... Heureusement un passant courageux est venu m'aider... Elle se mit à sangloter.

-Mais comment ont-ils osés ? Hurla Harry hors de lui mais Draco l'interrompit, il avait compris qu'il y avait pire.

-Le bébé... Murmura-t-il

-Oh ! Au nom de Merlin ! Gin dis-moi qu'il va bien ! La jeune femme se remit à sangloter de plus belle, Harry la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement, par Merlin ! Ils avaient osé ! Ils étaient morts ! Jamais il n'avait cru qu'ils oseraient le défier !

Draco intervint d'une voie calme, en tirant Ginny hors des bras de son mari.

-Ginny, regarde-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-il durement, il empêcha d'un geste de la main Harry d'intervenir, Ginny tu dois me dire, le bébé, comment va ton bébé ? Gin ! Insista-t-il comme elle ne répondait pas.

-Je... Je... Je ne sais pas ! Chuchota-t-elle en pleurant, Je ne sais pas ! Hurla Ginny

-Chut, calme-toi mon amour, fit tendrement Harry, Gin tu n'as pas regardé comment il allait, pourquoi ne regarde-tu pas son aura ? Je t'en prie Ginny...

-Harry, je ne peux pas regarder, j'ai demandé à Asriel s'il y avait deux auras autour de moi, mais il ne m'a pas répondu, il n'a plus parlait depuis l'attaque, Harry je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, je t'en prie fais quelque chose... Je t'en prie... Supplia-t-elle misérablement.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent inquiet pour la jeune femme, autant que pour l'enfant qu'elle portait, Draco murmura un sort pour l'endormir, le temps qu'elle se calme, il avait peur qu'elle craque, il savait que depuis qu'elle était sous SES ordres (pas ceux de Draco !), elle était de plus en plus fragile, lui et Harry avait tout tenté pour la rassurer, surtout quand elle était tombé enceinte la première foi, cette foi pourtant elle était confiante puisque sa première grossesse c'était très bien passé et qu'Asriel était un enfant parfait, mais maintenant Draco savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas les laissé aller plus loin, et qu'il allait devoir retourné à Poudlard... Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Harry qui se leva d'un bond.

-Je vais chercher Asriel.

Il sortit en courant, Draco regarda son amie, toujours allongé sur le canapé,  qui aurait put croire qu'un jour lui Draco Malefoy se ferait du souci pour Virginia Weasley, maintenant Potter ? Et qui aurait put croire que lui deviendrait un espion au compte de Dumbledore et que le survivant deviendrait le bras droit de Voldemort ? Sûrement personne et pourtant tellement de chose change...

Harry ré-entra dans la pièce son fils dans les bras, ils se parlaient en chuchotant, le lien qui unissait cet enfant et son père était formidable, probablement grâce aux pouvoirs d'Asriel, puisque depuis toujours il avait montré des prédispositions à faire de la magie, il était, tout comme sa mère, capable de voir l'aura des gens, mais il pouvait aussi lire dans les esprits, et, tout comme Harry quand il était enfant, il lui arrivait de provoquer des actes de magie avancée, et il était capable de faire faire aux gens qu'il l'entourait ce qu'il voulait en les regardant simplement dans les yeux. En bref, ce n'était pas un enfant ordinaire, et son petit frère ou sa petite sœur, qui naîtrait normalement bientôt, possédait déjà de très grands pouvoirs, puisque Ginny au début de sa grossesse avait eut des facultés qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais à son enfant, seulement depuis son cinquième mois elle n'était plus capable de faire que des tous petits sorts de niveau de magie deux, son enfant absorbait sa magie tout comme l'avait fait Asriel. Harry s'assit près de sa femme, son fils sur les genoux et le regarda sérieusement.

-Asriel, dis-moi si tu voies toujours les deux couleurs autour de maman. Lui demanda-t-il

L'enfant ferma les yeux et vint se blottir dans les bras de son père, en se remettant à pleurer, mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire.

-Asriel, mon grand, il faut que tu me le dises, c'est très important, insista-t-il

-Papa, la couleur de maman elle est toujours là, elle est rouge celle de maman, tu te rappel ? Demanda l'enfant d'une voie faible.

-C'est bien mon chéri, mais la deuxième couleur elle est toujours là elle aussi ?

-Nan, les deux adultes se regardèrent horrifié, ils avaient tué le bébé ! C'est plus la même, c'est une autre, continua son fils.

Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça plus la même ?

-Maintenant elle est toute cassé, et elle va bientôt s'éteindre...

-Harry tu sais que la seule personne qui soit capable de la sauvée, se trouve à Poudlard, fais-le pour le bébé et Ginny, Harry il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, sinon le bébé va mourir, alors maintenant tu te lève et nous partons immédiatement ! Ordonna Draco d'un air paniqué

Harry ne chercha même pas à le contredire, il tendit Asriel à Draco qui transplana immédiatement, puis il prit Ginny dans ses bras et transplana à son tour. Il arriva directement dans le hall du château et paniqua en ne voyant pas son ami, mais il se reprit, il devait avoir transplané à Prés-au-Lard. Dumbledore arriva en courant et s'arrêta en le voyant, il se figea et leva sa baguette en signe d'attaque mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-_Experliarmus_ ! Cria-t-il, la baguette du directeur tomba à ses pieds. Monsieur je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, ma femme est à son huitième mois de grossesse elle a subit un doloris le bébé est en train de mourir, je vous en prie faites quelques choses... Sa voix se cassa quand il vit Draco et Asriel arriver en courant.

-Professeur, faites-lui confiance et sauvait le bébé, on vous expliquera plus tard, haleta-t-il en remettant l'enfant sur pied, celui-ci se tourna vers son père et dit d'une voie grave :

-Papa, la couleur du bébé elle est presque partie et celle de maman elle devient noir comme celle du bébé...

Harry poussa un hurlement de désespoir, c'est alors que Dumbledore se mit en action, il murmura :

-_Mobilicorpus_, sur Ginny alors qu'il avait récupéré sa baguette puis il se dirigea à grand pas vers l'infirmerie suivit de Draco et d'Harry qui portait Asriel, les élèves les regardaient passé avec inquiétude, mais personne ne posa de questions ou les empêcha d'avancer.

-Pompom ! Appela-t-il, l'infirmière arriva, elle ausculta rapidement Ginny, puis poussa un cri.

-Cette femme est en train de mourir tout comme son bébé, il faut l'accoucher maintenant, puis elle aperçut Harry et Asriel et se dirigea vers eux, messieurs veuillez attendre dehors, dit-elle en les mettant à la porte.

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers les deux hommes et l'enfant, il ne reconnaissait apparemment pas Harry, c'est vrai qu'il avait changé, ses cheveux étaient plus long et cachaient sa cicatrice, il n'avait plus besoins de lunette grâce à un sort et avait perdu toute douceur de son visage, en tout cas pour l'instant. Son regard se posa sur l'enfant serré dans les bras de son père et qui paraissait très mur pour son âge. Et enfin sur Draco, c'est d'ailleurs à lui qu'il s'adressa :

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer Draco.

-Je suis désolé professeur de ne pas vous avoir prévenu mais nous avions si peur pour le bébé et pour Ginny...

-Ginny ? L'interrompit le directeur

-Ma femme. Intervint Harry, elle était sur le chemin de Traverse lors de l'attaque, elle a reçut le doloris et vu son état Draco a pensé qu'elle serait mieux soigné ici.

-Très bien, mais vous qui êtes vous ?

-Vous ne me reconnaissez pas professeur ? Il eut un petit rire amer mais continua. Très bien dans ce cas je vais me présenter, mon nom entier n'est autre qu'Harry James Potter, et voici mon fils Asriel, dit-il en désignant l'enfant qui sourit au vieil homme. 

Celui-ci ne bougeait plus et scrutait Harry cherchant une ressemblance avec l'adolescent qu'il avait connu, bien sur, sur le plan physique il n'avait pas tellement changé, mais ses yeux, avant il pouvait lire en lui avec une facilité déconcertante, mais aujourd'hui son regard était froid et ne laissait paraître aucune émotions, sauf peut être une pointe d'inquiétude, sûrement pour sa femme, songea Dumbledore.

-Alors ainsi tu es revenu, mais comment as-tu fais pour transplaner dans Poudlard, c'est impossible !

-Difficile mais pas impossible, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vos barrières son toujours en place, quoi que vous devriez les renforcer car si moi je suis capable de le faire Voldemort serra bientôt en mesure, lui aussi de passer même si pour l'instant il ne peut pas, les nombreux assauts qu'elle subit auront raison de ses forces un jour ou l'autre.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que Voldemort tente de briser la barrière ?

-Professeur réfléchissez, à qui attribut-on la faiblesse de Voldemort, quel est le seul sorcier qu'il n'est jamais osé attaquer ? Vous. Et donc s'il veut prouver qu'il est véritablement au sommet de sa puissance, il faut qu'il vous tue, vous. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester avec Ginny, elle a besoins de moi et Asriel pourrait nous être utile, je ne vais pas laisser le choix à cette infirmière, c'est ma femme après tout ! Grogna-t-il en entrant de nouveau dans l'infirmerie suivit de sa réplique en miniature. Draco soupira.

-Il ne peut vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde celui là, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Demanda Dumbledore qui l'avait entendu.

-Oh ! Et bien depuis que nous sommes amis quoi qu'on lui dise et qui que ce soit, sauf peut être Gin il a toujours fait le contraire, comme si se conformer aux lois établies était trop dure pour lui, mais il était déjà comme ça ici, avant que vous le renvoyiez...

-Quand vous parlez de Ginny, ce n'est tout de même pas Ginny Weasley ?

-Et bien si, sauf que maintenant c'est Ginny Potter, pourquoi cette question ?

-Mais elle est recherchée depuis presque cinq ans, on la croyait morte, et elle était tout simplement mariée avec Harry, d'ailleurs comment l'avez vous re-connu ?

-Désolé professeur mais je ne peux pas vous répondre.

-Très bien, mais alors que fait-il ici ?

-Il est là sur votre invitation, Harry n'est autre que Sylvain Natter. Vous savez le mystérieux mage à qui vous avez demandé de l'aide, nous étions en train d'en parler quand Ginny est arrivé mal en point, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix de revenir, pour Ginny, il ne survivrait pas s'il devait la perdre, et je plains les mangemorts qui ont fait ça, je préférerais encore me trouver face à Voldemort que face à Harry quand il va les retrouver, il s'interrompit un instant puis demanda : Professeur, pouvez-vous dire à Harry que je serais de retour dans une demi-heure, ma femme et ma fille sont seules chez moi et je préférerais qu'elles soient ici en sécurité.

-Bien sur, allez-y. Murmura le professeur en essayant d'assimiler ce que lui avait dit Draco. Il entra dans l'infirmerie, pour voir Harry tenant la main de Ginny, son fils était entouré d'une bulle bleue, Dumbledore ne savait pas à quoi pouvait bien servir cette bulle.

-Harry à quoi sert la bulle qui entoure ton fils ? Le jeune homme ne se retourna même pas et s'adressa au professeur en continuant à regarder sa femme.

-Elle l'empêche d'entendre et de voir ce qui se passe mais lui permet de me parler et de voir nos auras. Je pense qu'un accouchement peut être quelque peu traumatisant pour un enfant de trois ans...

Une contraction plus forte que les autres l'interrompit, il regarda son épouse avec inquiétude, et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, tout en lui essuyant le front.

-Papa ! Cria son fils, Harry se tourna vivement vers la bulle, papa, le bébé, il arrive, il vient ! Cria encore Asriel en se trémoussant d'impatience dans sa bulle

Sa femme poussa un cri déchirant et resta penché en avant pendant que l'infirmière lui ordonnait de pousser, puis tout à coup elle poussa un dernier cri et retomba sur ses oreillers, au moment où le nouveau-né poussait son premier cri. Mais Harry ne regarda même pas son enfant, sa femme était inconsciente.

-M. Je suis ravi de vous dire que vous êtes le père de deux ravissantes jumelles...

-Madame, la coupa Harry, ma femme, ma femme ne va pas bien.

Pomfrech déposa les bébés dans les berceaux prévus à cet effet et s'approcha de sa patiente pour prendre son pouls, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et donna une potion à la jeune mère. Celle-ci ouvrit instantanément les yeux.

-Oh nom de Merlin ! Merci ! Murmura son mari en la serrant contre lui.

-Harry ? Harry où est mon bébé ? Demanda-t-elle égarée.

L'infirmière s'approcha d'elle avec deux fillettes emmaillotées dans des langes de couleurs roses, elle les tendit à la maman, qui ne put retenir une larme de joie, quant au père il était complètement sans voie.

-Oh Harry ! Regarde comme elles sont belles, oh ! Mon chéri, comment allons-nous l'appeler ? 

-Papa ! Papa ! Laisse moi sortir ! Cria une voix d'enfant.

Les quatre adultes se retournèrent stupéfait vers la bulle bleu où l'on pouvait voir l'enfant tapait contre la paroi de ses petits poings.

-Harry ne me dis pas que tu as enfermé Asriel dans sa bulle et que tu l'as encore oublié ? Sa femme éclata de rire en voyant son mari s'élancer vers la bulle bleue, d'où sortit Asriel, son père le prit dans ses bras et le ramena vers les bébés.

-Alors mon grand, tu vois, tu as deux jolies petites sœurs maintenant, tu veux leurs choisir un prénom ? Lui demanda tendrement son père comme pour se faire pardonner. Celui-ci les regarda comme inquiet puis il se pencha sur le premier lange.

-La première je peux l'appeler Aubrey ? Chuchota le petit garçon comme s'il avait peur que parler trop fort ne leur fasse mal.

-Va pour Aubrey et pourquoi pas Salomé pour la seconde ? Proposa la jeune mère.

-C'est parfait, bonjour Salomé et Aubrey, bonjour mes trésors, murmura leur père.

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et surtout qui me review, je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de personne que ma fic intéresse mais pour l'instant je continue, mais je ne sais pas encore si je la finirai, devant son manque de succès... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas se ne sont pas des menaces ! Quoi que... Gros Bisous à tous !


	2. retour à Poudlard

Le bon ou le mauvais choix

****

Disclamer : Bien entendu tout est à Miss JK Rowling, (d'abords c'est du plagiat, c'était mon idée !). Sauf mes persos c'est à dire : Asriel, Aubrey, Salomé, Antoine, Alexander, Aricie, Orion, Cassy, Xeldamort, Raven... Je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant...

Titre : Le bon ou le mauvais choix

Genre : Bah je sais pas trop je verrais plus tard

Couple : Surprise, vous saurez bientôt... Enfin si vous lisez. Maintenant je peux déjà dire bien sur Harry et Ginny, Draco et ??? ...

L'histoire : Celle de monde parallèle et la façons dont les choix que l'on fait peuvent être déterminant dans la vie, on se pose tous des questions avec des _Si_, et bien nos héros vont connaître leur _Et si._

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire, bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis surtout n'hésitez pas, vous pouvez même m'envoyer des demandes, recommandations, critiques ou quoi que se soit... Je répondrais à tout le monde individuellement ! Et puis les reviews ça me motive quand je vois qu'une douzaine de personnes attendent la suite j'ai envie de me dépêcher de finir pour leurs faire plaisir... Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !

Chapitre 1 : Retours à Poudlard 

-Asriel ! J'en ai assez, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es enfermé là dedans ! Maintenant ça suffit sors d'ici immédiatement !

-Utilise celle du bas ! Soupira le garçon à travers la porte

-Elle est inutilisable ! Toi et Alex l'avaient complètement inondé ! Avec un sort de durer en plus ! Cria la jeune fille

-Pourquoi crie-tu ainsi contre cette pauvre porte ? Intervint une jolie femme rousse qui visiblement se retenait de rire en regardant sa fille s'époumoner.

-Asriel est enfermé dans la salle de bains ! Asriel ! Je vais faire éclaté cette porte si tu ne sors pas immédiatement ! Hurla-t-elle à nouveau

-Salomé ça suffit, calme-toi ! Asriel, mon chéri, ça ne sers à rien d'essayer de te coiffer, alors sort s'il te plaît, sinon on risque d'être en retard. La porte s'ouvrit après un instant sur un beau garçon brun dont les cheveux partaient effectivement dans tous les sens, il sourit à sa mère, qu'il embrassa tendrement, puis se tourna vers sa sœur avec le sourire espiègle, qu'elle détestait tant.

-La salle de bains de madame est avancée. Ironisa-t-il

Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré de sa mère.

-Asriel, tu exagère, tu sais que tes sœurs s'énervent vite, alors pourquoi n'arrête-tu pas de les embêter ? Lui demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-C'est justement ce qui m'amuse. Puis en voyant d'un regard que sa réponse ne plaisait visiblement pas à sa mère il décida de changer de sujet de conversation, Où est Antoine ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Avec ton père. Il essaye de savoir quelles bêtises il pourrait faire une fois à Poudlard, mais ton père ne dira rien, je lui ai lancé un sort de silence. Il éclata de rire devant le sérieux de sa mère. Celle-ci eut une moue sévère mais elle reprit tout de même. Je crois qu'il y a assez de bêtises de commises dans cette famille, toi et tes amis sont presque pire que ton père et Ron, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, alors je ne souhaite pas que ton frère fasse de même, mais il est bien parti pour, et malheureusement les jumelles sont sur la bonne voie elles aussi, elles seront bientôt pires que mes frères ! 

Asriel éclata de rire en pensant à ses oncles, Fred et George ne s'étaient jamais marié, ils vivaient aujourd'hui à Pré-au-Lard, chacun avec une compagne, (des jumelles !!!) et possédaient leurs propres magasin de farces et attrapes qu'ils exportaient dans toute l'Europe. Ils étaient incontournables pour tous les élèves de Poudlard au-dessus de la troisième année.

Ils entrèrent en bavardant dans la cuisine où ils trouvèrent son père et son frère, Antoine n'arrêtait pas de parler alors que son père lisait le journal d'un air soucieux. Ginny se pencha vers son fils et lui demanda de monter avec Antoine finir leurs bagages. Asriel comprit les intentions de sa mère et interpella son petit frère :

-Et Toine, vient, on va finir mes bagages, puis on ira attendre Alex et Aricie, ils devraient bientôt arriver

Le jeune garçon de onze ans, était son portait craché à la seule différence que ses cheveux avaient la couleur caractéristique des Weasley, il était roux, mais à part cela les même yeux noirs et les même traits, ne laissaient aucun doute sûr leur parenté, de toute façon ils étaient tellement connus que même s'ils avaient été complètement différents ont auraient su qu'ils étaient frères. Il se leva et vint vers Asriel, puis lui demanda 

-Asriel, c'est parce que Xeldamort est arrivé au pouvoir, que papa ne me réponds pas ? 

-Je pense qu'oui, soupira le jeune homme, ils doivent beaucoup s'inquiéter pour nous. Mais Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sur que l'on puisse trouver surtout avec Albus. 

-Je suis d'accord, Albus ne laissera personne te faire du mal. Affirma-t-il

-Qui t'as dis que l'on voulait me faire du mal ?

-Tout le monde la sait et Hyfac a surpris ses parents en train de parler de toi et de l'arrivé de Xeldamort. Il a dit que c'était la fille de Voldemort et qu'elle voulait te tuer à cause de tes pouvoirs, c'est vrai ?

-Oui. Asriel pensa qu'elle ne voulait pas seulement le tuer lui mais aussi ses sœurs et son frère mais il se tut, il ne voulait pas l'angoisser le jour de son entrée à Poudlard et puis il le saurait bien assez tôt.

-Tu sais Asriel, jamais je n'irais avec lui et quand j'aurais finit Poudlard, je deviendrai un grand Auror comme grand-père, et toi et moi nous arrêterons Xeldamort. Continua Antoine

-J'espère bien qu'ils l'arrêteront avant !

-Les enfants dépêchez-vous, nous y allons ! Cria Harry depuis la cuisine. Asriel et Antoine rejoignirent leurs parents et les jumelles devant la cheminée. Leur mère était en train de rétrécir leurs bagages pour qu'ils puissent les mettre tout simplement dans leurs poches, ils avaient à Asriel dès sa deuxième année comment ré-agrandir les bagages, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour ne pas se faire repérer par les moldus dans la gare. Déjà qu'ils se promenaient avec deux chouettes et deux chats...

-On n'attend pas Percy et Pénélope ? Demanda l'aîné

-Non, ils ont eu un léger contre temps, ils nous rejoindront à la gare.

-Quelque chose de grave ? 

-Oh non ! Juste une blague des jumeaux et un mauvais dosage, ils ont fait exploser la cheminée. Lui répondit Harry en riant.

XXX 

Ils arrivèrent à la gare ¼ d'heure avant le départ du train, ils passèrent tous les six la barrière sans aucun problème malgré le chat complètement hystérique de Salomé et Antoine qui ne cessait de poser des questions sur la barrière auquel ses deux parents ne savaient pas répondre. Puis Salomé et Aubrey partirent à la recherche de leurs amis alors que les Krum s'avancé à leurs rencontres, la fille de Viktor, Raven était une amie des jumelles, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours puisque leur mère et Harry étaient toujours amis.

-Salut Viktor, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et toi Asriel ?

-Ca va, merci, puis il se tourna vers Raven, et toi ?

-Salut Asriel, tu sais ou sont tes sœurs ? Les interrompit Leigh, la cousine de Raven, qui avait un faible pour Asriel.

-Oh ! Salut Leigh. Euh... Je ne sais pas trop, elles doivent vous chercher.

-Ah ! Ok, merci. Puis elle s'éloigna en compagnie de Raven

Il se tourna alors pour parler avec son père et Viktor de Quiddich... Mais ils furent à nouveau interrompu par un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui lui sauta littéralement dessus, les faisant ainsi tomber tout les deux par terre entraînant avec lui la fille qui l'accompagné. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois par terre à rire aux éclats sous les regards curieux des personnes qui les entouraient.

-Salut Alex, réussi à dire Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

-C'est une fête privée ? Demanda un grand bruns qui les regardait en se tordant de rire, il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, une autre fille blonde très jolie était, elle aussi plié en deux elle tenta de se reprendre et murmura entre deux éclats de rire :

-Salut vous tous ! Nos parents vous cherchent, le train va bientôt partir.

Les cinq adolescents se relevèrent en riant toujours puis se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les adultes qui étaient déjà entourés de plusieurs enfants, Asriel aperçu son frère et ses sœurs, ses cousins, les cousins de Raven et quelques amis de ses sœurs ainsi que de ses parents et bien sur des Weasley partout, il s'étonna d'ailleurs de ne pas voir ses grands-parents, puisqu'ils étaient les responsables légaux des enfants de son oncle Bill qui avait été tué avec sa femme trois ans plutôt. Mais il ne chercha pas longtemps et s'approcha rapidement suivit de près par les quatre autres.

-Salut tout le monde, les salua-t-il, aussitôt imité par ses amis.

-Ah ! Enfin vous êtes là, mais vous vous êtes roulé par terre ou quoi ? Demanda Ginny en voyant l'état de leurs vêtements, tous se tournèrent vers Alexander qui leur fit son sourire le plus innocent possible.

-Bon, reprit Pénélope la mère de celui-ci, cette année pas de bêtises, et je ne veux plus recevoir de lettres d'Albus ou Minerva pour me dire que vous avez fait exploser tel ou tel chose, c'est bien compris ? 

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent hypocritement la tête, ce qui fit sourire leurs pères et soupirer leurs mères, enfin presque puisque Percy l'oncle d'Asriel, regardait ses enfants d'un air sévère, il aurait préféré qu'ils soient préfets comme leurs frères. Mais les jumeaux étaient les moutons noirs des enfants de Percy et Pénélope tous parfaits en tous points alors que les deux benjamins ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser et à faire le plus de dégât possible, Percy disait souvent qu'ils devaient être les enfants cachés de Fred et George... Puis chacun alla embrasser ses parents, avant le départ du train.

-Asriel, je t'en pris soit prudent, je ne veux plus jamais avoir aussi peur que l'année dernière, et veille sur Antoine, il est aussi tête brûlée que toi et moi. Et oh ! Asriel, je suis tres fière de toi, lui dit son père en le serrant dans ses bras.

Sa mère lui fit les mêmes recommandations et le pria de bien travailler avant de l'embrasser. Asriel alla tout de même serrer son parrain, le meilleur ami de son père. Et père de Cassy. Il le connaissait presque aussi bien que son père et le considérait comme son deuxième père tout comme celui-ci l'aimait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eut.

Ils montèrent dans le train et se dirigèrent vers le dernier compartiment, depuis leur première année, c'était le leur, et personnes n'auraient osé s'y installer, ils étaient tous populaires et donc respecté mais aussi craint, Asriel regarda ses amis, il y avait d'abords les jumeaux Wesaley, Alexander avait les même cheveux que lui et on aurait put croire à des jumeaux mais ils étaient seulement cousins, seul la couleur de leurs yeux différaient, ceux d'Alex étaient bleus, il était le plus turbulent mais aussi le plus beau, les filles lui courait après et il savait en profité... Puis il y avait sa sœur, Aricie, elle était très belle avec ses courts cheveux noirs tout bouclés, ses yeux chocolat et sa peau blanche, elle avait un caractère de feu et ne laissait personne lui marchait sur les pieds, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, mais les garçons n'osaient pas l'approcher il ne voulait pas être dans les mauvaises grâces d'Alex et d'Orion. Orion était son petit ami, et le fils de Sirius, dans le style beau ténébreux, il était colérique et seul ses amis osaient lui tenir tête lorsqu'il s'énervait même s'il risquait de se prendre un coup, même certains professeurs étaient intimidés par lui mais en réalité il était plutôt un petit rigolo qui adorait amusé la galerie. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs des yeux noirs et profonds et un teint mat dut certainement à sa mère qui était d'ascendance indienne. Et enfin venait Cassy, sa petite amie, enfin plus où moins, la fille unique de Draco, elle était presque pire que son père, surtout dans ses idées de vengeance, c'était une très bonne élève et elle était tres populaire à Poudlard, elle était particulièrement appréciée, même par les professeurs qui aimaient son sérieux et son endurance lors des cours. Qui plus est, elle était magnifique, de longs cheveux blonds tout bouclés et de super yeux bleus, brillant d'espièglerie. Oui leur groupe était parfait pensa Asriel.

-Alors ? Leur demanda-t-il avidement

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avec leur plus grand sourire

-Je suis un tigre, vous vous rendez compte ? Jubilait Alexander

-Alexander ! Moins fort, le réprimanda sa sœur indignée. Nous sommes de magnifiques tigres noirs, ajouta-t-elle quand même avec un immense sourire.

-Je suis un puma, si Zabini nous fait une seule remarque désobligeante je le réduis en miette, leur dit Orion, ce qui fit rire ses amis, Et toi Asriel ?

-Je suis un dragon rouge, tous le regardèrent surpris, bah quoi ?

-Rien ! Coupa précipitamment Cassy, je vérifierais une petite chose à la bibliothèque quand nous arriverons. Moi je suis une panthère noire ! Dit-elle avec la fierté symptomatique des Malefoy.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre ses amis qu'Asriel ne comprit pas, c'est vrai que son animal était impressionnant mais tout de même... 

-Puisque l'on parle de ça, j'ai eu une idée, dit Asriel, dissipant la gêne qui c'était installé.

-Asriel Potter a eu une idée ? Sauve qui peut ! Cria Alexander en se levant précipitamment tout en se protégeant la tête avec les bras.

-Très drôle !

-N'écoute pas cet idiot Harry, c'est quoi ton idée ? Lui demanda Aricie

-Hé ! S'indigna _l'idiot_

-Bon, puisque deux d'entre nous sont les dignes descendants des Maraudeurs, désolé pour les autres, que nous essayons de battre leurs records de blague, de retenues, il se tourna vers les deux autres garçons qui se mirent à sifflotait comme si de rien n'était, et d'animagus, il va falloir que l'on fasse une blague qui restera dans les anales, mais je reviendrai sur ça plus tard, mon idée est qu'il nous faut des surnoms et surtout un nom.

-Se serait la classe ! S'exclama Orion

-Et je suppose que tu y as déjà réfléchi ? Lui demanda sa cousine.

-Je vais vous surprendre, mais non, l'idée m'est venue ce matin et j'avais pensé qu'il fallait des noms en rapport avec nos formes animagus, comme Patmol, Cornedrue et Lunard... Alors vous êtes d'accord ?

-Je suis complètement pour, se serait génial ! S'exclama Cassy enthousiasmé par l'idée

Apres le passage de la dame aux friandises, qu'ils avaient littéralement dévalisés en sucreries et chocolats bien q'ils en aient plein leurs malles, ils continuèrent à discuter Quiddich mais bientôt les filles finirent par se désintéresser de leur discussion et se mirent à discuter du bal qui aurait sûrement lieux à Noël. 

-C'est vraiment nul que tu n'es pas pus venir Orion, le match était super l'Ecosse c'est bien défendu, mais seul l'attrapeur était bon les poursuiveurs et le gardien étaient vraiment nul, ils ont seulement attrapé le vif d'or et marqué un seul but, en plus la Russie à une équipe fantastique, elle l'a écrasé 320 à 160 ! Tu te rends compte ? 

-Ouais je sais, mais maman ne nous laisse plus sortir depuis l'arrivé de Xeldamort ! Elle nous gâche la vie !

-Tu sais nous c'est pareil, intervint Alexander

Asriel allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, suivit des Lestrange les batteurs de Serpentard. Tout une bande d'idiot qui voulait jouer aux ennemis de sangs avec eux, alors que tous savaient que Cassy était une Malefoy, c'était d'ailleurs la seule qu'ils laissaient en paix, quoi qu'ils en disent le nom de Malefoy était très respecté chez les Serpentards même si pour la première fois depuis plus de onze générations une Malefoy n'y était pas.

-Tiens, tiens, le gang des chapardeurs, oh mais où sont passé les sangs-de-Bourbes avec qui vous traînaient habituellement ?! S'exclama Zabini faussement déçus, il parlait des filles qui suivaient généralement Alexander et Orion à la trace.

-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, rugit Orion en sortant sa baguette, aussitôt imité par les deux autres garçons et Aricie, prés à le défendre en cas d'attaques.

-Un Zabini ne s'excuse jamais, tu peux rêver !

Orion sauta sur Zabini sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir aussitôt Asriel et Aricie arrêtèrent Crabbe et Goyle qui s'apprêtait à frapper Orion par derrière, les deux batteurs attrapèrent Alexander, l'un le tenait et l'autre le frappait, alors que lui se débattait comme un beau diable pour échapper à leur étreinte, sans grand résultat, c'est alors que les jumelles entrèrent en trombe alertaient par le bruit, et contre toute attente les sœurs cadettes d'Asriel coururent aider leurs cousins. Cassy se hasarder à lancer des sorts sans pour autant toucher ses amis, pour les arrêtaient mais ils bougés trop elle finit tout de même par stupéfiés les Serpentard qui s'écroulèrent.

-Alex ! Hurla sa sœur quand elle le vit à terre, le visage en sang, je vais les réduire en miette, je vais les écrabouiller, je vais les... Rugit-elle

-Aricie, je vais bien, l'interrompit celui-ci, et je suis sur que Madame Pomfresh sera ravie de me revoir aussi tôt ! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui les fit rire. 

Ils passaie,nt une bonne partie de leur temps à l'infirmerie, chaque année ils leurs arrivaient des ennuis mais quand ils ne les cherchaient pas ils leurs tombaient dessus, comme une fatalité.

Après avoir mit les Serpentard à la porte, ils descendirent du train et se retrouvèrent face à Krum (C'est à dire Hermione qui remplace Mac Gonnagall depuis que celle-ci à prit sa retraite) et à... Rogue ! Tous les deux avaient l'air tres en colère et quand leur professeur de métamorphose vit leurs états elle poussa un léger cri avant de se reprendre.

-Asriel Potter, Alexander et Aricie Weasley, Orion Black, Salomé et Aubrey Potter  suivez moi, les autres allaient prendre les calèches comme d'habitude ! Aboya-t-elle

-Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange et Lestrange avec moi !

-Mais professeur... Tenta de les arrêter Cassy

-Miss Malefoy, vous restez ici et estimez-vous heureuse de ne pas avoir d'ennui ! 

Ils suivirent leur professeur dans une calèche aux couleurs de Griffondor, se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir leur arriver quand Hermione se mit à vociférer :

-Non mais qu'es-ce que vous avez dans le crâne ? Vous battre dans le train ! Mais quand comprendrez vous que cela ne vous apporte que des ennuis ? Ainsi qu'à Griffondor ! Vous ne pouvez pas être un peu moins égoïstes ? 

-Hermione...

-Alexander je ne veux pas entendre une de vos explications vaseuses, vous verrez avec le professeur Dumbledore et vous avez intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse !

-C'est que...

-Non Asriel ! Moi je ne vous crois plus, ce n'est plus de mon ressort, je laisse ce plaisir à Dumbledore.

Orion tenta de lui faire un sourire charmeur mais elle ne lui adressa en retour qu'un regard noir, ils descendirent des calèches rapidement, et suivirent leurs professeurs. Ils traversèrent le château au pas de course précédée par Rogue et les Serpentard. Le maître de potion délivra le mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial, elle pivota les laissant devant une simple porte, il frappa et ouvrit :

-Ah ! Severus je voulais justement... Mais que font-ils là ? Demanda Dumbledore en voyant les élèves, Asriel fut surpris de voir que Dumbledore n'était pas seul, il était avec son père et Draco, qui, à ce moment, les regardait avec horreur, c'est vrai qu'avec leur visage plein de sang ils ne devaient pas avoir bonne mine.

-Ils se sont battus dans le train, intervint Hermione avec un regard tacite vers Harry. Dumbledore soupira et regarda les Griffondors avec déception, ce qui leur fit immédiatement regretter tous leurs actes, ils auraient mille fois préférés qu'il crie, qu'il se mette en colère mais non il les regardait, Asriel se tourna vers son père et Draco qui paraissaient maintenant tres en colère.

-Quelle est la raison cette foi ? Miss Potter ? Dit-il en regardant Aubrey

-Je ne sais pas professeur, dit-elle en baissant la tête alors que Rogue ricanait mais Dumbledore l'ignora.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien de plus, M. Black ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Orion

-Nous étions en train de discuter quand Zabini et ses sbires sont entré dans notre compartiment et nous ont provoqué, puis il a insulté les Griffondors, alors je lui est demandé de retirer ce qu'il venait de dire et il m'a répondu qu'un Zabini ne s'excusait jamais, alors on c'est tous mit à se battre, moi avec lui, Asriel avec Goyle, Aricie avec Crabbe et eux, dit-il en désignant les deux batteurs, s'en sont pris à Alexander, puis les jumelles sont arrivés et ont voulu aider Alex puisque ces deux lâches se battaient à deux contre un alors que Cassy tentaient de nous arrêtaient en lançant des sorts mais nous bougions trop elle à tout de même réussi à stupefixé les Serpentards jusqu'à Près-au-Lard. Voilà tout.

-C'est faux je... Dumbledore leva la main pour l'interrompre.

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine M. Zabini, je suis capable de savoir quand l'on me ment, je suis tout de même tres déçu par votre attitude, ajouta-t-il en se tournant nouveau vers les Griffondors qui baissèrent la tête d'un air contrit, mais j'avoue que vous n'avez fait que défendre vos amis, ce qu'il en soit n'est pas répréhensible...

-Mais ils... Intervint Rogue mais Dumbledore fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et continua ce qu'il disait :

-... Pourtant je suis obligé de vous punir, les Griffondors partiront avec un handicap de moins cinquante points et les Serpentards avec moins quatre-vingt, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que vous serez brillants en classe, maintenant allons à la cérémonie de répartition, les élèves doivent s'impatienter, Il se tourna vers les deux adultes : Vous pouvez nous accompagner, nous finirons notre conversation plus tard.

Ils sortirent du bureau, Dumbledore en tête, une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Asriel, ils se retournèrent pour voir Harry et Draco

-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi inconscient ?! Leur demanda Draco en tentant de garder son calme.

-Mais nous venons de...

-Orion ! Vous êtes des sorciers ! Pas de vulgaires cognards ! Réglez vos différents en les humiliant publiquement ! Et non pas en vous faisant complètement détruire le visage ! S'énerva Harry.

-Nous n'avons pas réfléchi papa. Quand Orion a frappé Zabini nous ne pouvions pas rester les bras croisés ! Et les jumelles n'ont rien fait ! Elles ont juste voulu nous aider...

-Je sais tout ça Asriel. Mais je pensais que tu avais compris que la pire humiliation n'est pas un bleu. Mais une humiliation publique, un sort, une blague, n'importe quoi ! Depuis le temps que nous vous le répétons... Et moi qui t'ai demandé il y à peine sept heures de te tenir à carreaux !

-Vous n'avez pas compris que la meilleure défense et une vengeance bien faite ! S'écria Draco, On ne répond pas à la violence par la violence, vous êtes censé être des gens civilisé ! Et Cassy, elle ne t'a pas aidée ? Demanda-t-il à Asriel avec étonnement

-Nous... Nous sommes disputés...

-Encore ! S'exclama son cousin avant de voir le regard noir que lui jeta Asriel.

-Bon ça suffit, allons-y la cérémonie doit être terminée.

-Au fait que faites-vous ici ? Leur demanda Salomé

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, lui répondit sèchement Draco, puis il remarqua qu'il avait été désagréable et ajouta : Vous le saurez bientôt.

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et surtout qui me review, je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de personne que ma fic intéresse mais pour l'instant je continue, mais je ne sais pas encore si je la finirai, devant son manque de succès. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas se ne sont pas des menaces ! Quoi que... Gros Bisous à tous !


	3. Réconciliation

Le bon ou le mauvais choix

****

Disclamer : Bien entendu tout est à Miss JK Rowling, (d'abords c'est du plagiat, c'était mon idée !). Sauf mes persos c'est à dire : Asriel, Aubrey, Salomé, Antoine, Alexander, Aricie, Orion, Cassy, Xeldamort, Raven... Je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant...

Titre : Le bon ou le mauvais choix

Genre : Bah je sais pas trop je verrais plus tard

Couple : Surprise, vous saurez bientôt... Enfin si vous lisez. Maintenant je peux déjà dire bien sur Harry et Ginny, Draco et ?, Hermione et Viktor Krum... Il y en a sûrement d'autre...

L'histoire : Celle de monde parallèle et la façons dont les choix que l'on fait peuvent être déterminant dans la vie, on se pose tous des questions avec des _Si_, et bien nos héros vont connaître leur _Et si._

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire, bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis surtout n'hésitez pas, vous pouvez même m'envoyer des demandes, recommandations, critiques ou quoi que se soit... Je répondrais à tout le monde individuellement ! Et puis les reviews ça me motive quand je vois qu'une douzaine de personnes attendent la suite j'ai envie de me dépêcher de finir pour leurs faire plaisir... Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !

**Nouveaux personnages :**

_Asriel Potter_ : Il a 15 ans, il est donc en cinquième année à Gryffondor, c'est le fils aîné d'Harry et Ginny, c'est animagus... Quelque peu spécial...

_Aubrey et Salomé Potter_ : Elles sont jumelles, se sont les petites sœurs d'Asriel, elles n'ont pas encore 13 ans dans l'extrait, mais elles rentrent en troisièmes années. Aubrey est l'élève sérieuse alors que Salomé est la blagueuse et celle qui les mets dans la panade...

_Antoine Potter _: C'est le dernier des enfants Potter, il a onze ans et rentre en première année, il est curieux et vif d'esprit...

_Alexander et Aricie Weasley_ : Se sont les plus jeunes enfants de Percy et Pénélope Weasley, Alexander, dit Alex, est un dragueur, sa sœur et lui sont la honte de Percy, aucuns n'étant préfets comme leurs frères et sœurs... Ils ressemblent beaucoup à Fred et George dans une moindre mesure...

_Orion Black_ : C'est le fils aîné de Sirius, il sort avec Aricie, il est tout sauf sérieux, il s'entend très bien avec Alex... C'est un maraudeur dans l'âme...

_Cassy Malefoy_ : Fille unique de Draco et de... (Aha ah ! Je vous le dirais pas...) Elle est aussi la petite amie d'Asriel, elle est très sérieuse, et fait partie des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard...

_Xeldamort_ : Fille de Voldemort...

_Raven Krum_ : Fille d'Hermione et Viktor Krum, c'est une amie des jumelles.

Bon se sera tout pour cette fois ci, mais attendez-vous à d'autre présentation, voilà, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Réconciliation 

****

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Dumbledore était en train de s'excuser pour son retard et de faire ses recommandations habituelles aux premières années. Mais tous se tournèrent vers eux, pour les regarder, certain même se levaient, pour être sur de les apercevoir, Asriel se fichait de tout ça, il avait l'habitude, étant le fils du survivant, de celui qui avait détruit Voldemort et qui était en plus l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre... Il chercha des yeux son frère, il entrait en première année et il ne savait pas dans quelle maison il était puisqu'ils avaient raté la cérémonie, ça devenait une habitude, pensa-t-il. Il le repéra assis à côté de Cassy, il était à Gryffondor, c'était évident mais tout de même on ne sait jamais, après tout le choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard, heureusement qu'il l'avait entendu. Ils rejoignirent très vite leurs places, et tentèrent de se faire remarquer le moins possible.

-Je disais donc, reprit Dumbledore, bon appétit !

Aussitôt les tables se couvrirent de plats en or, et de nourritures, Asriel regarda son frère jetait des regards émerveillés autour de lui, comme lui la première foi qu'il était arriver à Poudlard. Puis les jumelles les regardèrent.

-Et bien ! Ils vous ont pas loupé ! S'exclama Salomé

-C'est bien vrai ! On dirait que t'es tout bleu Alex ! Ajouta Antoine en regardant son cousin, qui grogna.

Asriel détourna son attention de son frère et de ses sœurs qui harcelaient Orion et Alexander pour savoir ce qui c'était passé, il se tourna vers Cassy, assise à côté de lui et qui paraissait toujours aussi pensive, ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet

-Bien sur que je vais bien, c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question, excuse-moi de te le dire mais tu n'as pas une bonne tête ! Elle se mit à rire, et il fut heureux de la voir ainsi.

-Et bien vas-y moque-toi de moi ! S'exclama-t-il faussement vexé

-Je suis désolée Asriel.

-Si tu m'embrasses, je te pardonne.

-Asriel !

-Un tout petit baiser. Tu ne m'en veux pas encore pour cette histoire avec Shu, je l'ai fais pour Alex, puisqu'elle joue comme attrapeuse chez les Serdaigles, je la connais un peu mieux, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat ! Cassy...

-Asriel je te déteste !

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

-Hé ! Les amoureux ! Les appela Aricie

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur

-Dumbledore va faire un discours, intervint Orion

Tous se tournèrent vers le directeur.

-Chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence, elle sera comme d'habitude remplie de difficulté et de joie que nous traverserons une foi de plus ensemble, mais cette année nous avons décidé de proposer une chose inhabituel, tout d'abords un tournoi entre Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beaubâtons, va être instauré, se sera un tournoi de Quiddich, l'équipe qui remportera la coupe de Poudlard devra affronter, les équipes gagnantes des deux autres académies, et évidemment il y aura une récompense, il vous sera offert, si vous le souhaitez une place, dans une grande équipe d'Angleterre de votre choix. Des cris de joie s'échappèrent de tout part et Dumbledore marqua une pose avant de continuer. Oui, oui... Je sais que vous êtes content... Ce tournoi sera supervisé par notre attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre et son auror, enfin son garde du corps et entraîneur, enfin bref je vous demande d'applaudir monsieur Harry Potter et monsieur Draco Malefoy. Cette foi tous se mirent à hurler et à crier même si les Serpentards tentaient de ne pas trop applaudir Harry mais Dumbledore continua son discours apaisant les cris d'une main. Je demanderais donc aux équipes ayant des joueurs manquant de les renouveler le plus rapidement possible, puisque la coupe entre nos quatre maisons prendra fin en mars. Et je rappelle aux premières années qu'il leur est, bien entendu, interdit de se présenter. Oh ! Et comme chaque année nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, veuillez applaudir Entonna Jépapeur. Les applaudissements furent beaucoup moins nourrit, les élèves se méfiaient toujours des professeurs de DFCM. Maintenant, les préfets je vous demanderais de conduire les premières années jusqu'à leurs dortoirs, et les cinquièmes années ayant besoins de se rendre à l'infirmerie, allez-y, Mme Pomfrech vous attend. Ajouta-t-il en regardant les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

La nouvelle préfète de Griffondor, Sophie, la petite amie actuelle d'Alex, se leva et accrocha à sa robe son insigne sous le regard éberlué d'Alexander, elle ne l'avait visiblement pas prévenu. De toute façon Sophie en avait apparemment assez de sortir avec un garçon qui la trompait à chaque fois qu'il voyait une jupe. Puis les garçons, Aricie et les jumelles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Asriel se retourna vers Cassy et lui fit un sourire, elle le lui rendit et alla voir son père et son parrain.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, ils hésitèrent à entrer, ils entendaient à l'intérieur les Serpentards, et Asriel n'avait nullement envie d'une autre confrontation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? S'impatienta son cousin

-Les Serpentards sont déjà là et je trouve qu'une bagarre et suffisant, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On sait se maîtrisaient ! S'exclama Orion, Asriel lui jeta un regard des plus moqueur et son ami bougonna.

-Asriel on va tout de même pas rester à la porte, on s'installera à l'opposé, et on ne répondra pas à leurs provocations, ajouta Aricie avec un regard pour Orion et son frère.

Ils entrèrent donc sous les regards hilares des Serpentards qui étaient déjà soignés, ils allèrent s'installer sur deux lits se trouvant à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Heureusement Pomfresh ne fut pas trop longue à venir les soigner, mais quand elle les reconnut, elle ne put retenir un soupir de découragements qui fit rire les trois garçons.

-Potter, Black, Weasley, Weasley, je vous manquais tant que ça ! S'exclama-t-elle, bon que s'est-il passé cette foi-ci ? Et depuis quand vous battez-vous avec des jeunes filles ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les jumelles, qui rougirent.

-On s'est battue dans le train. Répondit Orion

-Ca doit être dans les gènes, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

-Qu'est-ce qui doit être dans les gènes ? Demanda Alex alors qu'elle lui appliquait une patte visqueuse sur le bras.

-Et bien il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger s'étaient battus dans le train, le jour de leur rentrée en cinquièmes années eux aussi, et c'est incroyable la façon dont vous ressemblez aux maraudeurs, vous êtes plus nombreux mais à part ça... Voilà c'est finit, vous pouvez partir. 

Les trois garçons ressortirent suivit d'Aricie et des jumelles  toujours ébahies.

-Des vulgaires cognards, hein ?

-Humiliation publique ?

Ils se sourirent

-Non ! Ne commencez pas, c'est normal qu'ils nous aient dit ça, se sont des adultes, ils doivent se comporter comme tels ! Je vous en prie... Tenta Aubrey, Alexander passa un bras

autour des épaules de sa cousine

-Ma Aubrey, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que nous nous laissions faire par nos parents et que nous perdions tout notre prestige ?

-Non, mais...

-Et je t'assure que nous ne ferons qu'une petite blague innocente.

-Mais... Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'exclama :

-Je savais que tu serais d'accord, allons-y !

Et il partit en conquérant vers leur salle commune, Orion s'approcha de la jeune fille et la regarda en souriant.

-Tu t'es encore fais avoir...

-Oh ça va, toi !

Et tous suivirent Alex, ils trouvèrent devant le portrait Cassy qui semblait les attendre, elle leur sourit en les voyant arriver.

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, je commençais à me demander où vous étiez passé ! S'étonna-t-elle, le mot de passe est _rafout capliti. _

Les trois amis, toujours talonné par les jumelles, entrèrent pour trouver Alex et Aricie en train de se disputer sur les canapés devant la cheminée, ils les rejoignirent tous, enfin presque puisque Salomé et Aubrey étaient allé retrouver leurs amies. Asriel s'assit confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils et demanda aux jumeaux pourquoi ils se disputaient, encore.

-On ne se disputait pas ! On voulait juste savoir qui tu allais prendre comme poursuiveurs pour Gryffondor. Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, je vais faire passer des auditions comme pour le gardien et je demanderais à Damien et Jessica de choisir avec vous bien sur. (Damien = Gardien de Gryffondor, c'est un 3ème, Alexander et Aricie sont les batteurs de Griffondor, Asriel est poursuiveur et Jessica = Attrapeur, c'est une sixième année.) Je laisserai une note demain pour organiser les sélections ce week-end. Vous allez vous présenter ?

-Moi oui, dit Orion, comme poursuiveur.

Une discussion sur le Quiddich s'installa dans le groupe, Asriel regarda Cassy, qui une fois de plus ne participait pas à la conversation, ce n'était résolument pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi silencieuse. Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Mais non, Asriel, il n'y a rien.

-Maintenant que j'ai une meilleure tête je peux t'embrasser ?

-Asriel... Mais elle s'interrompit en sentant les lèvres de son petit-ami se posaient délicatement sur les siennes, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, et ils s'embrassèrent plus profondément, Asriel passa les mains sous son chemisier au niveau de sa taille et la caressa doucement

-Hé ! Y a des hôtels pour ça ! S'exclama Aricie

Les deux concernés se séparèrent précipitamment et rougirent, mais Asriel souriait, il attrapa la main de sa petite-amie, et se leva l'obligeant à faire pareil.

-On sort.

-Mais...

Et il l'entraîna hors de la salle commune sans lui laisser ajouter un mot de plus.

-Asriel, si Bastards nous trouve... (Bastards = Rusard du futur)

-Il ne nous trouvera pas, la coupa-t-il et il sortit de sa poche la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Viens, allons dans la chambre.

-Mais elle doit être dans un état épouvantable après ses deux mois d'abandon ! S'exclama son amie.

-Mais pourquoi ne vois-tu que le négatif ce soir ? Nous devons parler !

Il lui reprit la main et passa sur leurs têtes la cape, puis il l'entraîna à travers le dédale des couloirs du château, ils croisèrent Peeves qui était en train d'inonder un couloir, mais ils n'y firent pas attention, ils continuèrent leur chemin, jusqu'à une tour du château qui paraissait abandonnée, ils montèrent quelques escaliers et enfin s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant un elfe, pas un elfe de maison, non un véritable elfe, qui se tenait fièrement au centre d'une magnifique clairière. 

-Voldemort, dit Asriel à l'elfe, qui hocha la tête.

Il leur laissa le passage, un court escalier et enfin ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, elle était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, une vaste table trônait au centre, plus loin une cheminée avec des canapés et des fauteuils occupait l'espace, au-dessus une mezzanine où était installée une immense bibliothèque qui les ravissait et qui leur rappelaient à tous les deux le manoir Potter. Et enfin deux portes sur la droite menaient à des chambres, Asriel ne s'arrêta pas et se dirigea vers l'une d'elle traînant toujours Cassy à sa suite, il claqua la porte, retira la cape et lâcha enfin la main de la jeune fille qui se frotta le poigné d'un air mécontent.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu reviens à l'homme de Cro-Magnon traînant sa femme par les cheveux !

-Et toi alors ? Tu me fuis, tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux et quand je te touche, on dirait que je te dégoûte ! Alors explique-toi ! 

Elle se renfrogna et lui tourna le dos pour ne pas à avoir à affronter son regard, ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de fuir ainsi. Décidément il ne la reconnaissait pas ou était la franche et téméraire Cassy ? Celle qui avait toujours le bon mot ou la bonne vérité à assené ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

-Ecoute Cassy, si tu ne m'aimes pas dis-le-moi, tout simplement.

-Asriel ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle d'un air lasse en se laissant tomber sur l'un des lits

-Alors c'est quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant prés d'elle, il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Asriel, tu... Tu peux te transformer ?

-Pardon ?

-Fais-moi voir ta forme animagi.

Il se leva et se transforma en un magnifique dragon rouge, il avait de larges ailes noires, une queue hérissait de pointes, et même une large corne derrière la tête, il cracha un jet de feu puis se retransforma en Asriel. Il éclata de rire devant la tête de son amie, elle paraissait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

-Asriel ce n'est pas drôle !

-Oh que si, si tu voyais ta tête ! Je fais si peur que ça ?

-Asriel ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as fais peur que j'ai pâlit.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Asriel tu es... Tu es... Non je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire... Elle tenta de se lever pour s'enfuir mais il l'avait déjà rattrapé.

-Je suis quoi ? Et pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas me le dire ?

-Asriel tu te rappelle la réaction des autres dans le train quand tu leur as dis ta forme animagi ? Celui-ci hocha la tête, attendant la suite. Tu sais aussi que je suis folle de tout ce qui est prophétie et tout ça, j'ai lu un livre que personne d'autre n'a découvert, il y a une prophétie sur le garçon qui se transformerait en dragon rouge, mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler la prophétie stipule que tu dois découvrir seul ce que tu es.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que je suis encore plus anormal que je ne le suis déjà ?

-En gros c'est ça. Répondit-elle simplement

Il se rassit, il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de cette nouvelle où s'il devait en pleurer, encore une foi, le sort s'acharnait sur lui, que pouvait-il être, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme ses amis ? Et si Cassy le repoussait à cause de cette prophétie ?

-Tu vas me laisser tomber pour ça ?

-Oh Asriel ! Comment peux-tu croire que se soit mon genre de laisser tomber les gens parce qu'ils sont différents ! Tu m'as bien regardé ? S'écria-t-elle les mains sur les hanches dans la même attitude que sa mère lorsqu'elle était mécontente

-Alors pourquoi me fuis-tu depuis que tu as appris ce que j'étais ?

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te fuis Harry, Shu était mon amie et je vous ai vu, vous embrasser !

-Tu te trompes ! Elle m'a embrassé, moi je ne lui ai pas répondu ! Depuis que l'on sort ensemble je ne t'ai jamais fait ça !

-Tu l'as fait à des tas d'autres filles ! Toi, Alex et Orion êtes des cœurs d'artichauts ! Je suis sortis avec toi en pensant qu'avec moi tu serais différent, après tout on a grandit ensemble !

-Mais c'était différent ! Je te jure que je ne l'aime pas, ce n'est q'une pimbêche ! Alex s'intéresse à elle, il l'a trouve mignonne ! Mais moi je me fiche d'elle, je sais ce qu'elle cherche en se faisant voir avec moi, mais toi, toi j'ai confiance, je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas, ait confiance en moi Cassy.

-Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur Asriel Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant

-Ca marche ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras

-Je ne sais pas encore si je te pardonne... Elle fit mine de réfléchir, je crois que tu vas devoir me prouver tes dires par des actes, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur, son petit ami la regarda étonné, mais sourit à son tour.

-Serait-ce une proposition ? La questionna Asriel avec un sourire carnassier

-Non c'est un ordre ! 

Il éclata de rire, sous le regarde surpris de la blonde, il la pressa plus fortement contre lui et la sentit frissonner, il la regarda dans les yeux, tout à coup sérieux.

-Je ne suis pas certain que se soit raisonnable, miss Malefoy.

-Auriez-vous... Peur M. Potter ?

-Moi peur ? Ne me provoque as où je te prouve immédiatement de quoi je suis capable !

-Toujours des menaces, toujours des menaces...

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit le plus proche, il la déposa et s'allongea prés d'elle, une jambe entre les siennes, comme pour montrer sa possession, il l'embrassa tendrement puis quand elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se serra plus fortement contre lui, il approfondit son baiser, il releva la tête, pour voir Cassy le regardait avec... Crainte ? Il s'arrêta, il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête, et il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal.

-Et toi si tu me montrais ta forme animagi ?

-Maintenant ? 

-Non au nouvel an ! Bien sur maintenant ! La taquina-t-il gentiment

Elle hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules, alla se placer au centre de la pièce et se transforma en une magnifique panthère noire avec sous la gorge une légère trace blanche, c'était une cicatrice qu'elle c'était faite alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans, un mangemort l'avait enlevé et l'avait blessé au cou, et lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé c'était trop tard pour faire disparaître la cicatrice. Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce à la manière d'un top modèle, elle émit un petit rugissement avant de sauter sur Asriel, elle planta une de ses pattes sur son cou, l'empêchant de bouger.

-Très bien, je suis ton prisonnier, et maintenant ?

Elle se retransforma et s'affala sur lui en riant comme une gamine, il la chatouilla, elle se tortillait pour échapper à son étreinte quand il se retrouva complètement sur elle, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, elle attira son visage plus prés siens et cette foi-ci c'est elle qui l'embrassa. Mais Asriel arrêta le baiser et se releva en lui tendant la main, elle l'a prit surprise mais ne dit rien, et ils ressortirent de la chambre, ils renfilèrent la cape, ils parcoururent les mêmes couloirs que deux heures auparavant en sens inverse. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la Grosse Dame, ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, vide, en riant, mais ils stoppèrent en s'apercevant que la salle commune n'était justement pas vide, Harry et Draco étaient assit devant la cheminée, les deux adolescents tentèrent de se rendre dans leurs dortoirs sans faire de bruit mais...

-Ne bougez plus. Les retint Harry, où étiez-vous ?

-Nous ? Demanda le plus innocemment possible Cassy

-Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles Cassandra ! Où étiez-vous, seuls, tous les deux ? S'énerva Draco

-Calme-toi Dray, intervint Harry, Asriel que faisiez-vous ?

-Mais rien ! Qu'allez-vous vous imaginer ! 

-Asriel, on te connaît, nous étions pareils, Alex est pareil, mais Cassy est ma fille ! Alors ne te moque pas de moi !

-Hé Draco ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous... Tu... Draco ! Comment peux-tu croire que nous avons... Enfin !

-Ne joue pas les innocents Asriel !

-Papa ! C'est Asriel ! Le garçon avec qui j'ai grandi ! Mon meilleur ami ! Mon petit ami ! Comment peux-tu croire qu'il ne me respecte pas assez et que nous...

-Cassy ! Je sais qui est Asriel ! Je le considère comme mon fils...

-Alors arrêtaient ! De toute façon si nous le faisions vraiment vous ne pourriez pas l'empêcher ! Bon j'en ai assez de vos insinuations, je vais me coucher. Dit le plus calmement possible Asriel malgré sa colère, il embrassa brièvement Cassy et monta se coucher.

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et surtout qui me review, je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de personne que ma fic intéresse mais pour l'instant je continue, mais je ne sais pas encore si je la finirai, devant son manque de succès. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas se ne sont pas des menaces ! Quoi que... Gros Bisous à tous !


	4. Première journée

Le bon ou le mauvais choix

****

Disclamer : Bien entendu tout est à Miss JK Rowling, (d'abords c'est du plagiat, c'était mon idée !). Sauf mes persos c'est à dire : Asriel, Aubrey, Salomé, Antoine, Alexander, Aricie, Orion, Cassy, Xeldamort, Raven... Je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant...

Titre : Le bon ou le mauvais choix

Genre : Bah je sais pas trop je verrais plus tard

Couple : Surprise, vous saurez bientôt... Enfin si vous lisez. Maintenant je peux déjà dire bien sur Harry et Ginny, Draco et ?, Hermione et Viktor Krum... Il y en a sûrement d'autre...

L'histoire : Celle de monde parallèle et la façons dont les choix que l'on fait peuvent être déterminant dans la vie, on se pose tous des questions avec des _Si_, et bien nos héros vont connaître leur _Et si._

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire, bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis surtout n'hésitez pas, vous pouvez même m'envoyer des demandes, recommandations, critiques ou quoi que se soit... Je répondrais à tout le monde individuellement ! Et puis les reviews ça me motive quand je vois qu'une douzaine de personnes attendent la suite j'ai envie de me dépêcher de finir pour leurs faire plaisir... Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !

**Nouveaux personnages :**

_Asriel Potter_ : Il a 15 ans, il est donc en cinquième année à Gryffondor, c'est le fils aîné d'Harry et Ginny, c'est animagus... Quelque peu spécial...

_Aubrey et Salomé Potter_ : Elles sont jumelles, se sont les petites sœurs d'Asriel, elles n'ont pas encore 13 ans dans l'extrait, mais elles rentrent en troisièmes années. Aubrey est l'élève sérieuse alors que Salomé est la blagueuse et celle qui les mets dans la panade...

_Antoine Potter _: C'est le dernier des enfants Potter, il a onze ans et rentre en première année, il est curieux et vif d'esprit...

_Alexander et Aricie Weasley_ : Se sont les plus jeunes enfants de Percy et Pénélope Weasley, Alexander, dit Alex, est un dragueur, sa sœur et lui sont la honte de Percy, aucuns n'étant préfets comme leurs frères et sœurs... Ils ressemblent beaucoup à Fred et George dans une moindre mesure...

_Orion Black_ : C'est le fils aîné de Sirius, il sort avec Aricie, il est tout sauf sérieux, il s'entend très bien avec Alex... C'est un maraudeur dans l'âme...

_Cassy Malefoy_ : Fille unique de Draco et de... (Aha ah ! Je vous le dirais pas...) Elle est aussi la petite amie d'Asriel, elle est très sérieuse, et fait partie des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard...

_Xeldamort_ : Fille de Voldemort...

_Raven Krum_ : Fille d'Hermione et Viktor Krum, c'est une amie des jumelles.

Bon se sera tout pour cette fois ci, mais attendez-vous à d'autre présentation, voilà, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 : Première journée**

****

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin Asriel n'était pas de très bonne humeur, bien au contraire, il avait encore fait se rêve, pourquoi ne pouvait-il se rappeler des événements ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il que de... Lui ? Il réveilla Alex et Orion, encore une fois ils étaient en retard, ils devraient se dépêcher de déjeuner à moins qu'il n'ait pas cours à la première heure. Tous les trois s'habillèrent en vitesse et descendirent rejoindre les filles qui n'étaient pas encore là, bizarre, pensa Asriel. Alex s'approcha de Sophie, Claire et Elodie leur compagne de chambre pour leurs demander où elles étaient, les trois filles gloussèrent, après tout Alex était le Dom Juan de Griffondor.

-Elles sont déjà descendues, lui répondit Elodie, je crois qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire à la bibliothèque, Cassy parlait d'une prophétie, mais je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit, et puis les prophéties c'est pas tellement mon truc... Mais Asriel qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'écria-t-elle en le voyant sortir en courant.

Il fallait qu'il les trouve, elle devait montrer à Aricie cette fameuse prophétie du dragon rouge, il se mit à courir en direction de la bibliothèque quand il rentra dans quelqu'un, il s'attendit à s'écraser sur le sol mais une main ferme le retenu. Il leva les yeux pour voir son père et Draco il poussa un soupir, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se disputer avec eux.

-Asriel... Je... Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporté mais j'étais en colère après l'épisode du train et je tiens énormément à Cassy, mais je ne pense pas ça de toi, tu le sais...

-C'est bon Dray, je te crois et je m'excuse de m'être emporté et je te promets de ne rien faire avec Cassy tant qu'elle ne le voudra pas... Rassuré ?

Draco fit la grimace mais acquiesça en bougonnant, Harry regarda son fils et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Où allais-tu comme ça ? 

-A la bibliothèque.

-Asriel ne te moque pas de moi, où allais-tu vraiment ?

-Non je te jure j'allais à la bibliothèque, j'allais voir Aricie et Cassy, c'est super important, je peux y aller ?

-Bien sur.

Asriel repartit en courant toujours vers la bibliothèque, les élèves le regardaient bizarrement mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte pour reprendre son souffle, puis entra calmement en tentant de les repérer, il les trouva, enfin, assise tout au fond, elle parlait à voie basse, Aricie avaient les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré, Cassy pleurait doucement en continuant à parler, il s'approcha et s'assit à leur table, Cassy se tut et le regarda tristement tandis que sa cousine le prenait dans ses bras et le serait contre elle. Il l'a laissa faire, pensant qu'elle en avait besoins, quand elle se releva, il put voir qu'elle c'était remise à pleurer.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de cacher son anxiété

-Oh Asriel ! Je t'aime tu sais, tu es aussi important qu'Alex pour moi, je t'en prie ne nous laisse pas... Pleurnicha Aricie

-Mais... Mais je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi devrais-je vous laisser ?

Cette fois Aricie se leva et sortit en courant de la bibliothèque, Asriel allait se lever pour la rattraper quand Cassy le retint par le poigner.

-Laisse-la, elle a besoins d'être un peu seule.

-Mais je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état ! Que lui as-tu dis ? Pourquoi avait-elle peur que je parte ? Soit sincère avec moi... Pour une fois.

-Mais je suis toujours sincère avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? S'énerva son amie

-Un soir je t'intéresse et le lendemain je n'ai plus le droit de t'approcher ! Tu décide que tu veux aller plus loin avec moi juste pour ta conscience ! Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu pense à moi ? Maintenant explique moi ce qu'à ma cousine. Ordonna-t-il avec colère

-C'est ce que tu pense de moi Asriel Sirius Potter ? Tu veux pouvoir me comprendre ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'a Aricie ? Et bien lis ça ! Vas-y prends-le ! S'énerva Cassy

-Que contient ce grimoire ?

-Ce qui nous fait pleurer, ce qui fait que j'ai peur de me rapprocher de toi... De t'aimer. Lie le et tu comprendras ma réaction... Nos réactions.

Asriel regardait le livre avec appréhension et si ce qu'il lirait devait changer sa vie ? Ne préférait-il pas ne pas savoir ? 

-Prend-le ! Hurla Cassy et elle aussi s'enfuit en courrant, le visage plein de larme.

Il prit le livre, murmura un sort d'invisibilité, et sortit de la bibliothèque, il fallait qu'il voie Sophie pour son emploi du temps. Il se dépêcha mais quand il entra dans la grande salle il n'y trouva pas les filles, seul Orion et Alex étaient encore là. Il alla s'asseoir avec eux, ils parlaient des devoirs de divination.

-Re-Bonjour, les salua-t-il, on commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?

-T'as pas vu Sophie ? Lui demanda son cousin

-Non, alors on a quoi ?

-Tout de suite on a métamorphose avec Hermione et cet aprem on DCFM, avec la nouvelle prof, je me demande ce qu'elle a de bizarre celle là, à votre avis je mets combien de temps avant de le découvrire ? Questionna Orion

-Elle sera peut être normal celle là, qui sait, le stoppa Alex. Bon on a métamorphose tout de suite je ne suis pas sur que Hermione apprécie que l'on soit en retard, après l'épisode du train...

-Ouais t'as raison, allons-y ! S'écria Orion en se levant

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe, Hermione n'était pas encore arrivé, étrange pour un professeur qui faisait de la première politesse la ponctualité, Asriel chercha des yeux sa cousine et Cassy mais elles n'étaient pas elles non plus, de plus en plus étrange, la métamorphose était leur matière préférée. Hermione arriva enfin, Asriel qui c'était installé avec Elodie et qui était retournait pour parler avec Alex et Orion, se détourna, leur professeur avait une tête sinistre, elle les regarda tristement.

-Potter, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau, ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos cours, monsieur Weasley vous les prendra, dit-elle en regardant Alex, qui hocha la tête.

Asriel ramassa ses affaires, regarda ses amis qui lui firent des clins d'œils encourageants, puis il sortit, il était surtout inquiet pour les deux filles, mais il se demandait aussi ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait pour que Albus veuille le voir, généralement il ne l'appelait qu'après un cours, il devait encore se passait quelque chose de grave. Depuis qu'il avait un peu plus de trois ans il lui arrivait des choses bizarres pourtant il ne lui était rien arrivait dans son enfance, du moins qui ne se soit bien terminé, rectifia-t-il mentalement. Mais parfois un sentiment de tristesse, de peur ou encore plus de douleur le transperçait sans qu'il en connaisse la raison, et il y avait aussi ce garçon, presque chaque nuit il rêvait d'un garçon, en fait ce garçon c'était lui mais il ne se ressemblait que physiquement, ce garçon était malheureux et bizarre... Il ne se rappelait jamais ce qui se passait mais il se rappelait des moindres expressions. Il arriva enfin devant le bureau du directeur, gardé par une gargouille, mais une fois de plus Albus avait oublié de lui donné le mot de passe. C'est à ce moment que son père et son parrain arrivèrent, son père paraissait bouleversé et Draco était apparemment inquiet.

-On te cherchait Asriel, lui dit son parrain, tu sais ?

-Sait quoi ?

-Entrons et tu le sauras, souris glacé, murmura Harry en regardant la gargouille qui pivota leur laissant l'entrée du bureau directorial. Ils frappèrent et entrèrent, la première chose que remarqua Asriel c'était sa cousine, pleurant sur le canapé, et... Et sa mère, assise sur une chaise devant Albus qui sanglotait la tête dans les mains.

-Al... Albus que... Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voie légèrement tremblante

-Asriel, je suis content que tu sois la, assied toi. Harry, Draco, il est à côté, il avait besoins d'être un peu seul, le temps que j'explique à Asriel... Enfin notre Asriel

-Mais maman qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Redemanda celui-ci inquiet, il avait toujours vu sa mère contrôler ses émotions.

-Ce... Ce n'est rien mon chéri... Albus va t'expliquer... Je vais sortir un instant... Sanglota-t-elle de plus belle.

-Nous venons avec toi, ajouta Draco, les filles venaient aussi, laissons Asriel et Albus parler. Les deux amies se levèrent avec un regard triste, mais Aricie lui sourit à travers ses larmes, un vrai sourire, un sourire heureux.

XXX 

Les cinq personnes s'assirent dans le couloire, un air quelque peu égaré sur le visage, Harry tenait Ginny enlacé et Draco berçait doucement Cassy quant à Aricie elle s'assit par terre la tête entre les bras et se remit à pleurer. Tous étaient inquiet pour Asriel, comment allait-il le prendre ? Et s'il réagissait mal ?

-Harry, comment ça a put arriver ? Comment ce garçon qui ressemble tellement à mon Asriel a put souffrir autant ? Quand je le regarde et que je le voie si malheureux ça me tue, comme si je n'avais pas joué mon rôle, je ne comprends pas, l'autre Ginny qu'a-t-elle fait pour qu'il soit aussi malheureux ? Qu'il est aussi peur de nous ? Et qu'il soit si heureux de voir Draco et pas nous ? Harry... Gémit sa femme

XXX 

Asriel s'assit en face de Dumbledore, il le connaissait depuis longtemps et le considérait comme faisant parti de la famille puisqu'il avait habité jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort à Poudlard, et pourtant en cet instant il aurait milles fois préféré être ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il savait que cela changerait sa vie, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ses parents immunisent toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait de son pouvoir, ça aurait été si simple de savoir ce que pensait Albus, pourquoi ne se décidait-il pas à parler ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il appelé que lui ?

-Asriel, tu dois te demander ce qui se passe, mais sache que ce que je vais te dire sera très dur à porter pour toi et ta famille, mais surtout pour toi. Il s'interrompit paraissant cherché ses mots, Asriel te rappel-tu de la naissance de tes sœurs ?

-Vaguement, maman a accouché après une attaque de mangemorts, non ?

-En effet, mais pour que tu comprennes, il va falloir que je t'explique. Pour une raison que tu n'as pas encore besoins de connaître après avoir quitté Poudlard ton père est devenu le bras droit de Voldemort, et ta mère une mangemorte, un jour alors qu'elle allait bientôt arriver à terme toi et elle avaient été attaqué sur le chemin de Traverse et elle a reçut le doloris à ta place, elle a été sauvé par un passant mais quand elle est rentré chez vous le bébé allait très mal, mais elle ne le savait pas et ne pouvait pas voir sa propre aura, ton père t'as alors demandé de regardé ce que tu as fais, après leur avoir dit que l'aura était en train de disparaître Harry et Draco ont décidé d'emmener Ginny ici, pensant que c'était le mieux pour elle...

-Albus pourquoi me raconte-tu tout ça je connais déjà cette histoire, l'interrompit le jeune homme. L'homme le regarda tristement et soupira avant de dire :

-Si je te raconte ça c'est parce que Cassy a découvert une prophétie te concernant, le garçon du bon choix et celui du mauvais, vois-tu, il existe des milliers de monde parallèle et dans chaque monde c'est différent, mais l'un d'eux est très proche de nous, dans ce monde le petit garçon que tu étais n'a pas répondu à la question de son père, et la Ginny de ce monde est morte ainsi que les enfants qu'elle portait, et le Harry de ce même monde n'as pas supporté la perte de sa femme, il en est mort. Le Asriel de là bas a alors été élevé par Voldemort après que celui-ci ait tué ton parrain, Voldemort n'est donc jamais mort et il gouverne le monde avec son fils, Xeldamort, mais l'autre Asriel existe et la prophétie veut que les deux Asriel soit réunis à leur quinze ans, et qu'ensemble ils rétablissent l'équilibre des deux monde et ramène la paix à jamais, c'est pourquoi Cassy et Jessica avaient peurs que tu parte dans l'autre monde mais le contraire c'est produit, l'autre Asriel, celui du mauvais choix est ici.

-Mais comment... ?

-Pour l'instant Asriel ce n'est pas le comment qui est important, pour l'instant. Le garçon qui se trouve dans la pièce à côté ne te ressemble pas, il ne sera pas facile pour toi de l'inciter à rester du côté du bien, il hésite entre suivre l'éducation que Voldemort lui a donné ou celle que ses parents et surtout son parrain lui ont donné, il en veut beaucoup à Harry de s'être laissé mourir après Ginny, et Draco l'a élevé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait sept ans, il compte donc énormément pour lui.

-Quand vais-je le rencontrer ?

-Ce soir quand il sera réparti. Je veux lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il a une famille ici et surtout qu'il a un jumeau en quelque sorte. Quant à toi je te dispense de cours ainsi que tes cousins, Cassy et Orion, ils seront _libérés _après leur cour de métamorphose, tu peux sortir et dis à tes parents et Draco de revenir me voir, s'il te plait. 

Asriel se leva abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans ses parents, ses sœurs, son frère, ses cousins, ses amis, son parrain, Cassy... Enfin bref, il n'osait imaginer ce que pouvait penser l'autre Asriel.

XXX 

****

Asriel suivit des deux filles allèrent attendre Alex et Orion à la sorti de la classe de métamorphose, aucuns des trois amis ne disaient un mot, ils étaient trop choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Mais quand Asriel regarda sa cousine il vu qu'elle était heureuse mais il n'avait pas la même impression avec Cassy, comme la veille elle paraissait plongé dans ses pensées. Quant à lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la vie affreuse qu'avait eut son jumeau comme disait Albus. Enfin le cours se termina et leurs deux amis sortirent, ils parurent contents de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de problème supplémentaire mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant la mine de Cassy.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda anxieusement Orion 

-Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle sérieusement, nous sommes tous les cinq dispensé de cours pour la journée, si nous allions dans La chambre. Leur proposa Cassy d'une voie si basse qu'il n'était pas sur de l'avoir comprise.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Insista Alex en voyant les yeux rouges de sa jumelle.

-Venez nous allons tout vous expliquez, mais  il ne faut pas que l'on nous surprenne. Fit Asriel.

Les cinq adolescents se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre, après s'être installé autour du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, Asriel commença par expliquer ce qu'il savait puis Cassy les renseigna sur la prophétie puisqu'elle le connaissait mieux qu'Asriel. Ils expliquèrent ensuite qu'il allait être réparti en se faisant passer pour le jumeau d'Asriel et qu'ils ne pourraient le voir que ce soir, il leur raconta la réaction de ses parents. Aricie leur expliqua aussi qu'il avait eut une chance inouïe puisque que cela aurait très bien put être Asriel qui change de monde, à ce moment là les deux garçons lui sautèrent dessus, ils étaient bien trop heureux de ne pas avoir perdu leur ami.

-Mais alors, il est ta copie conforme ? Se renseigna Orion

-Physiquement oui, mais d'après Albus nous aurons beaucoup de mal à le faire revenir du bon côté bien qu'il hésite fortement entre le bien et le mal, mais il faudra être patient avec lui et ne pas le brusquer, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il à toujours vécu sans amour, où presque... Et je pense qu'il doit se rendre responsable de la mort de ses parents et des jumelles...

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? L'interrompit Alexander

-Je le pense parce que c'est ce que j'aurais ressenti moi, et à la base on est fait sur le même modèle. Dit-il dans une tentative ratée pour détendre l'atmosphère

-Asriel, murmura Cassy, tous ses amis se tournèrent vers elle pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Asriel et si l'autre toi n'est pas envoyé à Griffondor ?

Les autres se turent un instant ils n'avaient pas pensé à cette éventualité, mais comment pourrait-il ramener la paix dans les deux mondes si l'un des deux était à Serpentard, ça les forcerait à ce détester et l'autre Asriel se transformerait en mage noir, surtout avec les pouvoirs que tout deux possédaient, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tourne mal...

-Il ne sera pas à Serpentard. Les coupa durement le concerné

-Comment peux-tu en être sur ? Lui demanda sa cousine

-Je le sais, c'est grâce à lui si je ne suis pas à Serpentard.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous le savez le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard mais je l'ai entendu, lui aussi passé le choixpeau et il murmurait : _Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpenta_rd. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai fait comme lui, je ne voulais pas que l'on soit séparé à ce moment je ne savais de qui il s'agissait mais maintenant j'ai compris, et il n'est pas mauvais, j'en suis sur au fond de moi je le connais.

XXX 

****

_Pendant ce temps dans une pièce près du bureau de Dumbledore :_

__

Asriel (celui du monde parallèle) n'en revenait pas, il était tellement heureux et en même temps il en voulait à son double d'avoir connu le bonheur qui lui avait été refusé. Il avait revu ses parents, ses parents qui étaient morts depuis presque douze ans, sa mère était vraiment belle, bien plus que sur les rares photos qu'il avait d'elle, et son père... Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme si grand, si fort et qui paraissait tellement rassurant est put se laisser mourir, la tristesse, ce qu'il avait lut dans les yeux des parents de son double lui avait fait mal, que pouvait-il penser de lui ? Et s'il rejetait la mort de Ginny, des jumelles et d'Harry sur ses épaules ? Et le directeur avait parlé d'un certain Antoine, qui pouvait-il bien être ?

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce, tant de souvenir lui revenait, certain plus douloureux que d'autre, mais il y avait aussi les moments heureux qu'il avait passé avec sa famille, aussi étrange soit-il, il se rappelait très bien de ses parents, peut être parce qu'il c'était sentit responsable, en tout cas il se rappelait de la douceur de sa mère quand elle le prenait dans ses bras, de la fierté de son père quand il le présentait. Il y avait aussi son parrain, comme il avait changé, après la mort de ses amis il c'était peu à peu renfermait sur lui-même, puis Fleur, sa femme avait été tuée, et ça avait été son tour avec Cassy, sa compagne de jeux... Elle avait tellement changé, elle était si belle maintenant, mais en même temps elle paraissait si sérieuse alors que la fillette qu'il avait connu était toujours en train de rire et de s'amuser. Et Aricie, il se rappelait très peu de ses cousins, ils avaient été tués peu de temps après la mort de son père, elle avait un frère jumeau, Alexander, il ne l'avait pourtant pas vu aujourd'hui. Et il avait quatre grands frères et une grande sœur, du moins c'est ce qu'il se rappelait. Et l'autre Asriel, celui qu'il allait bientôt devoir considérer comme son jumeau, comment était-il ? Bien qu'il ne le connaisse pas encore, il se sentait proche de lui, pourquoi ?

            Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, vraiment vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fais plaisir de recevoir vos reviews, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer. Alors surtout n'oubliez pas ! REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!

Questions ?

Réactions ?

Suggestions ?


	5. Un nouveau membre dans la famille

Le bon ou le mauvais choix

****

Disclamer : Bien entendu tout est à Miss JK Rowling, (d'abords c'est du plagiat, c'était mon idée !). Sauf mes persos c'est à dire : Asriel, Aubrey, Salomé, Antoine, Alexander, Aricie, Orion, Cassy, Xeldamort, Raven... Je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant...

Titre : Le bon ou le mauvais choix

Genre : Bah je sais pas trop je verrais plus tard

Couple : Surprise, vous saurez bientôt... Enfin si vous lisez. Maintenant je peux déjà dire bien sur Harry et Ginny, Draco et ?, Hermione et Viktor Krum... Il y en a sûrement d'autre...

L'histoire : Celle de monde parallèle et la façons dont les choix que l'on fait peuvent être déterminant dans la vie, on se pose tous des questions avec des _Si_, et bien nos héros vont connaître leur _Et si._

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire, bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis surtout n'hésitez pas, vous pouvez même m'envoyer des demandes, recommandations, critiques ou quoi que se soit... Je répondrais à tout le monde individuellement ! Et puis les reviews ça me motive quand je vois qu'une douzaine de personnes attendent la suite j'ai envie de me dépêcher de finir pour leurs faire plaisir... Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !

**Nouveaux personnages :**

_Asriel Potter_ : Il a 15 ans, il est donc en cinquième année à Gryffondor, c'est le fils aîné d'Harry et Ginny, c'est animagus... Quelque peu... Spécial...

_Aubrey et Salomé Potter_ : Elles sont jumelles, se sont les petites sœurs d'Asriel, elles n'ont pas encore 13 ans dans l'extrait, mais elles rentrent en troisièmes années. Aubrey est l'élève sérieuse alors que Salomé est la blagueuse et celle qui les mets dans la panade...

_Antoine Potter _: C'est le dernier des enfants Potter, il a onze ans et rentre en première année, il est curieux et vif d'esprit...

_Alexander et Aricie Weasley_ : Se sont les plus jeunes enfants de Percy et Pénélope Weasley, Alexander, dit Alex, est un dragueur, sa sœur et lui sont la honte de Percy, aucuns n'étant préfets comme leurs frères et sœurs... Ils ressemblent beaucoup à Fred et George dans une moindre mesure...

_Orion Black_ : C'est le fils aîné de Sirius, il sort avec Aricie, il est tout sauf sérieux, il s'entend très bien avec Alex... C'est un maraudeur dans l'âme...

_Cassy Malefoy_ : Fille unique de Draco et de... (Aha ah ! Je vous le dirais pas... Na na nère !!!) Elle est aussi la petite amie d'Asriel, elle est très sérieuse, et fait partie des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard...

_Xeldamort_ : Fille de Voldemort...

_Raven Krum_ : Fille d'Hermione et Viktor Krum, c'est une amie des jumelles.

Bon se sera tout pour cette fois ci, mais attendez-vous à d'autre présentation, voilà, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau membre dans la famille 

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par trois adultes, ses parents et son parrain, venaient d'entrer dans la pièce où il était, ils firent apparaître trois fauteuils en face de lui et s'assirent, sa mère le regardait avec tristesse, et serrait fortement la main de son père, celui-ci gardait un visage impassible, comme dans ses souvenirs quand il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Il se méfie, pensa Asriel avec déception. Puis il regarda Draco, il lui souriait d'un air encourageant. Son père prit alors la parole.

-Asriel, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécus, Albus refuse de nous en parler, il eut un geste impatient de la main comme pour dire que son vieil ami était fou. Et j'ignore si tu ressembles à mon fils, je ne veux pas que tu es peur de nous ou que tu te méfies mais ici tu as deux sœurs et deux frères, il y a d'abords Asriel évidemment, tu verras c'est un adolescent formidable, probablement êtes vous pareils tous les deux, ensuite il y a les jumelles, Salomé et Aubrey... Le visage du jeune garçon se ferma instantanément, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux adultes, son père le regarda d'un air inquiet, sa mère soupira comme pour prendre du courage et continua à la place de son époux.

-Oui, donc les jumelles sont en troisièmes années, et enfin Antoine, il n'a que onze ans et vient de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, tu verras se sont des enfants fabuleux, je suis certaine que tu n'auras aucun mal à t'entendre avec eux. Demain nous rentrerons à la maison pour que nous puissions faire de toi notre fils au nom de la loi, cela te permettra de revoir le manoir et d'apprendre à connaître tes frères et sœurs, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tout se passera bien, je te l'assure.

Ils se turent, Asriel continuait à les regardait, il était si content qu'ils soient là, et qu'ils veuillent l'adopter... Même si il était leur fils... Après tout il y avait déjà un Asriel ici. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit, en faites plusieurs questions, qu'il devait absolument poser.

-Et Voldemort, comment ce fait-il que Poudlard soit resté une école de sorcellerie ?

Son père eut un sursaut, il ne s'attendait véritablement pas à ça ! Il poussa un soupir, mais lui répondit tout de même :

-Si ça n'en est plus une de là où tu viens, ici elle n'a jamais changé, Voldemort est mort, il y a huit ans, je l'ai tué de mes propres mains, pour me venger de tout ce qu'il nous avait fait. Mais Xeldamort court toujours, tant qu'elle n'arrivera pas à se rallier les descendant de Gryffondor, c'est à dire, nous, elle ne peut pas atteindre le summum de sa puissance, tu comprends ?

Asriel hocha la tête d'un air d'accord, puis posa la question qui lui tenait à cœur :

-Et Fleur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque

-Je... Fleur n'est pas là, elle ne travaille pas à Poudlard, intervint Draco pour la première fois, pourquoi demande-tu ça ?

-Mais alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Moi et Draco sommes là à cause du tournoi de Quiddich organisé entre Poudlard, Beaubâtons et Durmstrang, je suis l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre et Draco et mon remplaçant et entraîneur, voilà pourquoi nous sommes là, quant à Ginny, elle est l'ambassadeur des relations aimables au ministère de la magie et elle est là en vue du tournoi. 

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, puis les trois adultes se levèrent, il savait qu'il était temps mais maintenant que c'était arrivé, il ne voulait plus y aller. Et s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas ? Et s'ils le repoussaient ?

-Asriel, je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas garder ton nom, as-tu une préférence pour un autre prénom ? Lui demanda doucement sa mère

-Je m'appel Hydiel. Répondit-il tranquillement

-Pourquoi Hydiel ? L'interrogea son père surpris de l'assurance de l'adolescent.

-C'est le nom de ma forme animagus.

-Tu es un animagus ? S'étrangla son parrain

-Bien sur et le Asriel d'ici aussi, sinon la prophétie n'aurait pas put se réaliser.

-Je vais tuer ce gosse, murmura son père, il m'avait promis de ne rien faire, mais pourquoi ne peut-il rien respecter, d'abords le train et maintenant ça...

-C'est bizarre mais il me rappel quelqu'un... Glissa sarcastiquement Draco

-Oh toi ça va ! Grogna Harry avant de sortir de la pièce, Draco le suivit en riant, mais Ginny s'arrêta en voyant qu'Hydiel ne les suivait pas, elle s'avança vers lui et le prit calmement par les épaules, ils sortirent ainsi.

XXX 

****

Asriel était de plus en plus nerveux, il le sentait, il était la tout près, il sentait toute sorte de sentiments affluer en lui, parfois il passait si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas le temps de les identifier. Il était si impatient de le voir, enfin. Alexander et Aricie étaient repartis dans la salle commune de Griffondor, et Orion avait décidé d'aller faire un tour de balais sur le terrain de Quiddich, il était donc seul avec Cassy, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui et s'assit, il la regarda un instant, avant qu'elle ne parle.

-Tu comprends ? Tu comprends pourquoi j'avais peur ? Je ne voulais pas te voir disparaître, c'est pour ça et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de ne plus te revoir, Asriel que ferais-je sans toi ? Je ne serais plus rien...

Le jeune homme ne put supporter plus longtemps les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amie et la prit doucement dans ses bras, il tentait de la réconforter alors qu'elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre... Excuse-moi, je t'en prie, pardon...

-Tu ne me perdras pas, et je n'ai rien à te pardonner, il lui releva le menton, je n'ai rien à te pardonner, répéta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, puis il prit ses lèvres, d'abords délicatement pour ne pas l'effrayer puis leur baiser s'approfondit, jusqu'à devenir sensuel, elle gémit doucement quand il commença à la caresser, elle passa, elle aussi ses mains sous son chandail pour pouvoir caresser son dos, y traçant des arabesque de feu, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit encore plus près d'elle. 

Asriel rompit leur baiser, haletant, il la regarda, et c'est avec délice qu'il put voir le désir dans les yeux de sa compagne, il se releva et l'entendit pousser un soupir de déception, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas raté l'arrivé de son jumeau !

-Désolé Cassy mais le banquet va bientôt commencer, mais je peux te jurer que nous reprendrons la où nous étions arrêté, murmura-t-il avec une mou lascive sur les lèvres.

Elle lui sourit et il sortirent en courant pour ne pas manquer la répartition, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle tout essoufflés, faisant se tourner vers eux tout les personnes présentes, mais Asriel ne pouvait détacher les yeux du garçon que Albus était manifestement en train de présenter, sa mère lui lança un regard sévère alors que son père et son parrain se retenaient de rire. Ils allèrent rejoindre leurs trois amis et se firent le plus petit possible.

-Merci monsieur Potter et miss Malefoy pour cette entrée en fanfare. Je disais donc que nous allons accueillir ce soir un nouvel élève, je sais que c'est très inhabituel mais vous comprendrez mieux quand je vous le présenterai, je ne vais donc pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voici Hydiel Potter, et oui... Le frère jumeau d'Asriel Potter.

Alexander se pencha vers son cousin et lui murmura :

-Regardes Rogue.

Asriel obéit, il vit son professeur de potion secouée la tête d'un air désespéré, c'est vrai qu'il avait toujours détesté les Potter, il détestait déjà leur grand-père, et avait manifesté envers Harry une haine très forte mais ce n'était pas comparable à l'antipathie qu'il montrait pour Asriel, les autres Potter, même leurs amis. Déjà qu'Harry et Ginny avaient eut quatre enfants, il fallait qu'un cinquième apparaisse... Hermione s'approcha du tabouret avec le vieux choixpeau, elle déplia un long parchemin et appela, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas besoins :

-Hydiel Potter.

Asriel ne le quittait pas des yeux, il se mit à penser le plus fort possible, pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard, alors que Cassy, elle, avait croisée les doigts tout en gardant la main d'Asriel dans la sienne, Aricie et Alex avaient fermés les yeux et murmurer des paroles incompréhensible, seul Orion paraissait calme et relaxait, il souriait en regardant Hydiel le choixpeau sur la tête. Après de longues secondes, qui parurent des heures à Asriel, le choixpeau cria :

-GRYFFONDOR !!!

Asriel et Cassy se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et Asriel ne put se retenir et poussa un cri de joie, son homologue le regarda déconcerté par un tel accueille et s'approcha lentement de la table qui l'acclamait, il se rapprocha particulièrement de son jumeau, ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'Asriel ne le sert dans ses bras. Hydiel ne réagit pas mais cela ne parut pas perturber son frère. Il se tourna vers ses quatre amis qui le regardaient fixement.

-Hydiel je te présente, Cassy, dit-il en désignant la jeune fille qui lui reprit la main.

-Salut Hydiel, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant son autre main, qu'il prit, puis elle regarda les jumeaux qui se tortillaient d'impatience et laissa échapper un petit rire. Je te présente tes cousins, Alexander et Aricie, mais méfie toi d'eux, ils sont capables de tout, et dans le genre mauvais coups se sont les rois, et le beau gosse c'est Orion, termina-t-elle en faisant un sourire charmeur à son ami.

-Et oh ! Je suis là ! Intervint Asriel en les faisant rire. Puis il se tourna vers son double qui les regardait en tentant de rester impassible ce qui était difficile, tu veux que je te présente les jumelles et Antoine ? Asriel n'attendit pas sa réponse et appela ses sœurs et son frère, qui le rejoignirent en courant, apparemment aussi impatients que les autres de rencontrer leur nouveau frère.

Hydiel avait sous les yeux deux gamines de treize ans aux cheveux bruns auquel se mêlaient des mèches rousses, des yeux verts, éclatants, comme ceux de leur père, et dont le sourire s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre. Quand au garçon, il lui ressemblait un peu, en fait il était roux mais avec les même cheveux en bataille qu'Harry, par contre il avait les même yeux noirs que Ginny, lui aussi souriait mais il perçut qu'il tentait de voir son aura, ainsi lui aussi avait se pouvoir, il sourit mais l'en empêcha.

-Pour différencier les jumelles c'est très simple, lui expliquait Asriel, Salomé à une cicatrice sur le menton.

-Oui, cet idiot voulait nous apprendre à voler alors que nous n'avions que dix ans et moi je suis tombé de mon balai et je me suis ouverte, tu aurais dut voir la tête de maman, j'ai cru qu'elle allait le tuer, le concerné tira la langue à sa jeune sœur qui éclata de rire.

Puis Asriel lui montra la place qu'il avait gardé près de lui, Hydiel s'y assit, il sentait l'émotion l'envahir, c'était si bon de se sentir accepter de tous ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils le considéraient tous comme étant des leurs. Ils regarda les jumeaux qui étaient en train de se disputer, ça devait être habituel puisqu'ils étaient ignorés des autres, Asriel et Orion, faisaient semblant de se chicaner à propos de Cassy et celle-ci les regardait comme une mère regarde ses enfants quand ils ne sont pas sages.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, ils ne sont pas toujours comme ça, enfin... En faites si, mais tu verras, on s'y habitue. Puis elle lui montra un garçon roux un peu plus loin, tu vois lui là bas ? C'est le grand frère d'Alex et Aricie, il s'appel Virgile, c'est un des deux préfets en chefs de Poudlard, un conseil, évite-le, il se fiche complètement de nous et pense que les Potter et les jumeaux sont la honte de la famille, d'ailleurs il pense que seuls ses frères et sa sœur autre que les jumeaux valent le coup d'être connu. Lui expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace

Elle lui fit un sourire magnifique et il ne put s'empêchait de se demander si lui aussi avait répondu à son père il aurait eut la chance d'avoir tout ce qu'Asriel possédait, si il aurait eut les mêmes amis... La même petite amie... Quoi qu'il n'aurait échanger la sienne contre rien au monde, il se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle avait réagit à sa disparition, il lui avait parlé de la  possibilité qu'il disparaisse, mais... Il se rendit alors compte tout à coup que tous le regardaient.

-Excusez-moi, vous me parliez ?

Les jumelles se regardèrent et se mirent à débiter un flot de parole qu'il fut incapable de suivre, il regarda Asriel qui se retenait de rire et répondait aux questions de ses deux petites sœurs comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant de suivre ce qu'elle disait ! Lui n'arrivait même pas à les comprendre ! Il croisa le regard moqueur de son cousin qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire, tu t'y habitueras !

Lorsque le repas prit fin, ils se levèrent tous prêt à se rendre dans la tour des Gryffondor quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir ses parents. Ses parents, jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir dire ça en les voyant devant lui ! C'était tellement étrange...

-Les filles, Toine, Asriel restaient là, nous devons vous parler, toi aussi... Hydiel.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? Demanda Salomé

-Oh, rien de grave ! S'exclama Harry en riant de la mine anxieuse de ses enfants, non on voulait juste vous prévenir que demain vous devez être prêt pour neuf heures, nous allons à Londres, il faut qu'Hydiel soit déclaré, et ainsi vous aurez toute l'après-midi et une partie de la martinée pour lui faire découvrire le manoir et apprendre à le connaître, ça vous va ?

-Tu veux dire qu'on va rater des cours, des cours de potions ?! S'enthousiasma Antoine, ce qui fit rire tout les autres, même Hydiel eut un sourire.

Puis Harry et Ginny leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de tous les embrasser. Enfin les jumelles se remirent à parler avec Asriel si vite qu'Hydiel une fois de plus ne put saisir ce qu'elles disaient, Antoine s'approcha alors de lui et le regarda attentivement et Hydiel même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître fut amusé par son... Son jeune frère. Celui-ci se décida enfin à parler.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pus voire ton aura ? Demanda-t-il brusquement

-Toine ! S'exclama Asriel en se retournant brusquement, comment as-tu pus ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! Antoine baissa la tête apparemment son frère était réellement en colère et les jumelles le regardaient indigné.

-Antoine qu'est-ce que maman t'as dis avant ton entrée à Poudlard ? L'interrogea Salomé, tu n'as pas le droit, tu sais que si papa apprenait que tu t'en ai servis il te retirerais ce pouvoir !

-Mais je... Tenta le jeune garçon

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le coupa Hydiel, la première chose que je fais quand je rencontre une personne c'est regardait son aura.

-Tu l'as fait pour nous ? Lui demanda Aubrey, vexée d'avoir était ainsi étudié.

-Non, je ne le fais qu'avec les gens dont je me méfie et se ne serais pas une bonne base de commencer ainsi avec vous.

-Bien parlé ! S'enthousiasma Salomé, prends en de la graine Antoine ! 

Asriel et les jumelles éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de leur jeune frère tout penaud, celui-ci murmura un vague pardon à Hydiel puis parti dans une direction opposé. Asriel se sentit coupable de s'être moqué de lui et demanda à Hydiel s'il voulait venir avec lui le cherchait. Ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Les jumelles déclinèrent la proposition et laissèrent les deux garçons seuls.

-Ca me fait vraiment bizarre ! S'exclama tout à coup Asriel

-Quoi ? Demanda son jumeau avec incompréhension

-Et bien que tu sois la avec moi, j'ai l'impression de me parler à moi-même, tu n'as pas cet effet ?

-Si tu as raison mais tout ce qui est autour de moi est étrange alors...

-Tu étais pourtant à Poudlard ! Le coupa Asriel

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-C'est grâce à toi si je ne suis pas à Serpentard, je me rappel lors de la répartition tu te faisais repartir toi aussi et tu ne voulais pas être à Serpentard et j'ai eu le reflex de te suivre sans ça j'aurais été chez les serpents... 

-Tu veux dire que tu me voyais et m'entendais ?

-Et bien en faite ce n'est qu'après la naissance de Salomé et Aubrey que ça a commencé, je pensais que c'étais une sorte de conscience et bien vite j'ai compris que c'étais autre chose, je ressentais souvent ta douleur autant physique que moral et je tentais de te communiquer mon appuis... Mais apparemment ça n'a pas marché...

-S'étais toi ! Moi au contraire quand je te voyais s'étais des moments de joie pure, je t'ai vue alors que Dumbledore allait me répartir...

Asriel rougit de façon intense et se mit à marmonner alors que le visage impassible de son double se fragmentait d'un léger sourire

-On va devoir faire quelque chose pour que ça cesse, sinon plus jamais je ne pourrais embrasser Cassy, à chaque fois je me dirais que peut être tu nous voies ! Oh non de Merlin ! Ne lui dis rien ou elle va me tuer ! S'inquiéta-il soudainement

-Tu peux compter sur moi je ne dirais rien et... Il se tut et tendit l'oreille, Asriel fit de même, et soudain ils virent surgirent devant eux... 

-Antoine ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-la ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-On te cherche idiot ! Toine, se reprit plus doucement son frère, je suis désolé, tu n'as pas encore l'habitude et je ne suis pas très patient avec toi en ce moment, mais je vais faire plus attention, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

-Non... Enfin si tu pouvais me faire entrer dans l'équipe de...

-Oublie.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis un bon poursuiveur et tout le monde sait que tu vas choisir Orion mais tu pourrais me faire entrer...

-Non.

-Mais papa l'a fait lui !

-Tu as raison et tu es comme papa tu seras mieux en tant qu'attrapeur, dans deux ans tu pourras prendre la place de Jessica. 

-Tu es capitaine ? 

-Ouais, depuis sa troisième année ! Tu te rends compte alors que Jessica était dans l'équipe depuis beaucoup plus longtemps c'est mon frère qui a été choisit ! Clama fièrement Antoine

-Tu es poursuiveur ?

-Oui, tu joue ?

-Il paraît que je me débrouille pas trop mal.

-Ca t'intéresserais de jouer dans l'équipe ?

-Faut voir.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en retournant vers la tour des Gryffondors ou les attendaient leurs cousins et leurs amis.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, vraiment vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fais plaisir de recevoir vos reviews, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer. Alors surtout n'oubliez pas ! REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!

Questions ?

Réactions ?

Suggestions ?

**Reviews :**

****

Tiffany : Je te remercie vraiment, encore une fois pour ta review, surtout continue, Gros Bisous ! Voilà la suite ! Surtout n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en as pensé !

Solar () : Ma meilleure fic ? Ouah ! Merci ! N'hésite pas à me faire d'autre compliment de ce genre !!! Bon en tous les cas je te remercie vraiment, et j'espère que tu as raison ! Gros Bisous ! N'oublie pas de me dire comment tu as trouvé ce chapitre, la rencontre des deux jumeaux !!! Allez bye !

Keit : Voilà la suite ! Alors bine, nul, pire, meilleur que les autres ? Enfin en tous cas pour la femme de Draco tu sais maintenant qui elle est ! Déçue ? J'espère que non, mais je trouvais qu'ils étaient assez semblables pour aller ensemble ! Bon et bien voilà, merci encore pour ta review ! Bye !


	6. Deuil

**_Deuil..._**

Bonjour à tous, ceci est une note, je suis vraiment désolée, mais aujourd'hui je viens de perdre l'une de mes meilleures amies. Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à affronter sereinement une telle chose. Je vous pris de m'excuser, réellement, mais je vais attendre, je reviendrais, je vous le promets, seulement laissez-moi le temps de me reprendre. J'ai besoins de mettre les choses au clair avec moi-même avant de pouvoir transcrire mes sentiments dans l'une de mes fics. 

Je vous préviens de suite, que mes prochains chapitres à être écrit ne seront pas les plus gaies qui soient. Mais je vous promets de faire un effort. De ne pas faire de dépressions, et de vous donnez un chapitre pour le début de septembre. 

Merci d'avance de votre indulgence. Quant à ceux qui ne le sont pas, et bien passez l'épreuve que je traverse et nous pourrons ensuite avoir une conversation rationnelle. 

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

                                                                 Venera


End file.
